Los Ángeles también lloran
by salotwilighter1
Summary: —¿Me dejas contar tus heridas? — Preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos con una expresión sufrida.—¿Para qué? — Cuestioné como pude desde la camilla del hospital.—Para saber cuantas veces me necesitaste, y no estuve ahí para ti.— Y dejó que las lagrimas contenidas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... ¡HISTORIA NUEVA! :D**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Esta historia contienes situaciones fuertes. No puse reated M porque no contiene escenas de sexo, pero está en ustedes leerla o no despues de las advertencias.**

**Acá, se hablará de Autoflagelacion.**

**Depresion, baja autoestima, y Bullying son los problemas en el Fanfic.**

**Un personaje de esta historia se produce autoflajelacion.**

**Que haya escrito esta historia, no significa que motive a las personas a realizar las mismas cosas que estan escritas aqui. NO ME RESPONSABILIZO DE NADA. Solamente quería resaltar un problema muy comun en nuestra sociedad que es el Bullying. Estas agreciones llevan, normalmente, a los adolescentes, a situaciones extremas de dolor fuerte que lo motivan a cortarse.**

**Me gustaría que toda persona que agreda verbal y/o fisicamente a alguien, tome consiencia de sus actos y de lo que puede provocar a la otra persona.**

**Si conocen a alguien que sufra de Bullying, NO SE QUEDEN CALLADOS. Traten de ayudarlo/a de alguna manera... Recuerden esta frase...**

**QUE NO DIGA NADA, NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO LE DUELA.**

**Una vez lei esto en internet: LAS PERSONAS CALLADAS, POSEEN LAS MENTES MAS RUIDOSAS.**

**Yo soy una persona callada, pero si alguien leyera mi mente, lloraría conmigo.**

**Callarse las cosas no sirven de nada, pero es una manera de cargar con los problemas solo.**

**Yo no sufro de Bullying, pero tengo otro porblema que en este momento no quiero decir.**

**Si ven a una persona ser agredida verval y/o fisicamente, INTERVENGAN. Si ven que no pueden con la situacion, llamen a un adulto, pero traten de hacer algo. No se queden callados.**

**A toda aquella persona que lea mi historia y no les gusta, NO INSULTE NI CRITIQUE, yo solo quiero que tomen consiencia de algunas cosas.**

**Va a tener romance, com cualquiera de mis historias, pero el Bullying y la Autoflagelacion, va a ser el centro de la historia.**

**Si viste las advertencias y aceptas hacerte cargo de cualquier pensamiento que tengas... Te invito a leer mi historia...**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Utilizaré frases y dialogos que vi en Una pagina de Facebook. Los creditos de esas frases son para su creador o cradora que no se quien o quienes son.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "Amigos"**

_Un amigo es esa persona con la cual puedes ser tu mismo_

**Pov. Omnisciente.**

Isabella escuchaba desde su habitación, los gritos de sus padres... De nuevo estaban peleando.

—¿¡POR QUE LLEGASTE TAN TARDE ANOCHE!?—Gritó su madre.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE ME TUVE QUE QUEDAR HACIENDO HORAS EXTRAS EN LA ESTACION DE POLICÍA!—Contestó su padre.

Discutían porque Charlie llegó tarde de su trabajo porque realmente se había quedado haciendo horas extras, pero los celos en su madre no le hacía nada fácil la situación a su papá.

— ¡NO TE CREO NADA!—A Renne parecía no importarle el hecho de que su hija escuchara toda la discusión. Los celos la cegaron.

Isabella o Bella, como le gustaba que la llamaran, tomó su reproductor de música y colocándose los auriculares escuchó sus canciones favoritas. Subió el volumen al máximo.

No necesitaba escuchar una vez más las peleas de sus padres.

Luego de unos minutos, se aburrió de escuchar música y se puso a leer.

Poco tiempo después, escuchó la bocina de un auto.

Edward había venido para llevarla a la escuela.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, e ignorando la batalla campal que se estaba formando en la sala de su casa, salió para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de su mejor amigo.

Edward Cullen es un joven de 20 años. Aunque Bella tenga 15, para él, es la única persona en la cual confía plenamente. A pesar de esa pequeña diferencia de edad, son mejores amigos.

Aunque Bella oculta un pequeño secreto... Está enamorada de él.

Todos los días era la misma rutina.

Edward pasa por Bella a su casa para llevarla al instituto y luego él se va a la universidad. Terminado su horario, va a buscar a Bella y la deja en su casa para después irse a la suya. Los fines de semanas les gusta salir juntos. Pero para mala suerte de Bella... solo como amigos.

—Hola Bella. — Saludó Edward con un beso en la mejilla — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien— Mintió Bella. Nadie podría estar bien si ve a sus padres pelear constantemente. — ¿Y tú?

—Como se puede teniendo en cuenta que tengo que estudiar para dos exámenes escritos, un exposición y entregar un trabajo—Se subieron al auto mientras Edward hablaba—Fuera de eso, bien—Soltó una risita divertida contagiando a Bella.

Edward estaba estudiando medicina. Su sueño es ser un reconocido doctor, al igual que su padre.

—Buena suerte— Esa fue toda la conversación que tuvieron en el camino.

Escuchaban y cantaban sus canciones favoritas. Nada más.

—Llegamos—Dijo Edward estacionando el auto en el aparcamiento de uno de los institutos de Chicago. Se bajó y fue hacia el lado del co-piloto para abrirle caballerosamente la puerta a Bella.

—Gracias por traerme—Dijo cuándo estuvieron cara a cara. Vio a las espaldas de Edward como un par de chicas detenían su camino para casi babear mirando a su amigo...Otra vez.

A pesar de que Edward no les hacía caso a todas esas chicas, Bella no podía evitar sentir celos. Al fin y al cabo, está enamorada.

—No es nada— Sonrió Edward—No olvides que hoy paso por ti—Le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego montarse en su Volvo plateado y tomar camino hacia la universidad.

Bella, con el corazón en la boca, comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del instituto con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida.

Parece que no tenía tanta suerte...

—Hola estúpida—Escuchó la horrible y chillona voz de Tanya, la zorra número uno de la escuela. Levantó la vista de sus pies para encontrarse con Jessica, Lauren, Irina y Tanya, las más odiosas de todo el Institutos. Las únicas personas que cuyas presencias destruyen el autoestima de las chicas.

—Te dije que te alejaras de Edward—Gruñó Tanya acercándose a Bella amenazadoramente haciendo que ella retrocediera con miedo— Si estás tú en el medio, no podré acercarme a él.

—No comiences Tanya—Se quejó Bella haciendo que la nombrada segundos atrás se pusiera roja de la ira, pero antes de que pueda decirle algo, apareció Alice, hermana de Edward y mejor amiga de Bella.

—Hola chicas—Saludó con esa voz de campanillas tan característica de ella. A pesar de tener 16 años, Alice parecía estar en el cuerpo de una niña. Solo por la estatura porque tenía las curvas donde debía tenerlas. — ¿Sucede algo?—Tanya negó rápidamente, pues no quería tener problemas con la hermanita de Edward. Eso no le serviría en nada para conquistarlo.

—Solo estábamos hablando con Bella—Dijo con un tono dulce extremadamente falso. Del cual Alice se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Eso es cierto Bella?—Preguntó Alice.

—Ehhh—Tanya le envió una mirada atemorizante—Si—Bella carraspeó antes de seguir hablando—Solo conversábamos.

—Aja—Dijo Alice alargando la palabra mientras intercalaba miradas entre Tanya y Bella—Me alegro—Tomó el brazo de Bella y la arrastró lejos de las zorras—¿Por qué te dejas pisotear por esas estúpidas sin cerebro?—Le reprochó.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?—Dijo Bella bajando la cabeza—Si me quejo me va a ir peor. —Bella recuerda ese día y se estremece.

— ¿Cómo que peor?—Preguntó Alice examinando los ojos de sus amigas— ¿Sucedió algo que yo no me haya enterado?

Bella se dio cuenta de que habló de más y trató de retractarse.

—No—Dijo rápidamente abriendo los ojos grande por la sorpresa—No pasó nada,... es que... tu sabes... Nunca puedes adivinar sus reacciones y...

—No me estás diciendo la verdad Bella—Dijo Alice enojada— ¿Qué pasó?—La mirada envenenada que le envió Alice a Bella hiso que esta última se estremeciera—¿Es que acaso te... golpearon?—Soltó la última palabra rechinando los dientes.

—Si...—Susurró Bella. Aún recuerda ese día. Estaba de lo más tranquilla leyendo un libro sentada en una banca, cuando de repente aparecen las zorras y le exigen que ella haga sus tareas. Bella se niega y comienzan a abofetearla, rematándola con un fuerte golpe en el pómulo izquierdo. Tuvo que usar maquilla durante una semana.

—Malditas zorras... La van a pagar—Murmuró Alice mientras emprendía caminata. Bella se alarmó y antes de que pueda seguir avanzando, la tomó del bazo y la volteo bruscamente.

—No Alice. Dejemos las cosas así, por favor. —Suplicó Bella. Lo menos que quería, era tener más problemas con "Las populares" de la escuela. Solo ellas se hacen llamar así, porque en realidad, los populares del instituto eran Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. Bella solo era muy amiga de ellos. Nada más.

— ¡Pero Bella!—Exclamó Alice indignada—No puedes dejar pasar las cosas así como así. Hazte respetar. Esto que hacen ellas es Bullying.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?—Se quejó Bella.

— ¿De que hablaban antes de que yo llegara?—Preguntó Alice tratando de calmarse.

—De nada—Bella miró para todas partes, menos a los ojos de sus amigas.

—Isabella...—Dijo Alice en modo de advertencia.

—Me ordenó que me alejara de Edward—Dijo Bella. El color rojo predominó en el rostro de Alice gracias a la furia.

—Esa zorra descerebrada no se va a acercar a mi hermano—Gruñó Alice—Tienes que apresurarte Bella.

— ¿Cómo que apresurarme?—Preguntó confundida.

—Tienes que confesarle a mi hermano lo que sientes así estarán juntos y se casaran y tendrán hijos— Alice comenzó a delirar con un futuro perfecto para su hermano y su mejor amiga.

— ¿Tú la viste a Tanya?—Preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja.

—Sí. Es rubia, hueca, sin sentimientos, odiosa...—Comenzó a calificarla de una manera poco agradable.

—Y hermosa, perfecta, voluptuosa—La interrumpió Bella—Seamos realistas. Si Edward tuviera que elegir... ¿Con quién se quedaría? ¿Con migo, una chica totalmente normal, sin nada especial o Tanya, una rubia despampanante? Edward nunca se fijaría en mí.

— ¿Por qué te descalificas de esa manera?—Dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño—Eres hermosa y cualquier chico gustaría de ti

—Conozco uno que no—Murmuró Bella triste.

—Amiga...—Dijo Alice mortificada.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo—Bella mostró esa sonrisa falsa que viene dando desde hace un tiempo.

Llegaron un par de minutos a sus respectivas clases, pero los profesores solos les llamaron la atención y quedó así.

Las clases pasaban y Bella seguía recibiendo insultos por parte de Tanya y su sequito de seguidoras. No respondía nada, pues ya estaba acostumbrada.

Almorzó con sus amigos en la meza de siempre y después de un par de clases más, llegó la hora de la salida.

Rápidamente divisó a Edward en el aparcamiento. Casi corrió hasta llegar a donde él la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—Siempre la misma pregunta por parte de Edward.

—Bien—Siempre la misma mentira por parte de Bella.

Durante el viaje a casa, Bella le preguntaba a Edward como le fue en su día, que tal estubo, si le fue bien en el examen y cosas así. Solo para centrar su atención en el y que Edward no le preguntara nada a ella.

Llegaron y antes de que Bella se bajara, Edward la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Que haremos esta noche?—Le preguntó con sus sonrisa torcida. Bella lo había olvidado completamente. Hoy era viernes, y como una tradición, salía con Edward.

—Te toca escoger a ti—Dijo ella sonriendo.

—Entonces será sorpresa—Dijo Edward divertido. Bella abrió los ojos arrepentida.

—Pensándolo bien...

—Lo lamento Bella—La interrumpió—Dijiste que me tocaba a mí.

—Pero tú sabes que odio las sorpresas—Hiso un puchero que a Edward le pareció adorable.

—Esta te va a gustar—Insistió—Por favor—Hizo ojitos de borrego a medio morir, que terminó convenciendo a Bella.

—Está bien—Edward sonrió triunfante—Pero que no sea muy ostentoso.

—No prometo nada—Dijo Edward.

—Edward...—Comenzó a quejarse.

—Vamos Bella, no seas berrinchuda y déjame mimarte—Edward hizo un puchero irresistible. Bella suspiró resignada.

— ¡Como decirle no a esa carita!—Exclamó haciendo que Edward riera.

.

A las siete, Edward pasó a buscar a Bella .

_Es hermosa_

Fue su pensamiento cuando la vio. Bueno. Desde la primera vez que la vio le pareció hermosa.

Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en su vestimenta.

Un hermoso vestido azul que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas anudado en el cuello con volados que van desde la cintura hasta el final.

Su maquillaje era natural, pero para él era perfecto.

_¡Basta Edward!_

Se reprendió mentalmente.

Le tendió el brazo, el cual Bella acepto gustosa. Se subieron al auto y partieron rumbo a su salida de amigos.

Lo pasaron magnifico. Primero fueron a ver una película, la cual quería ver desde hace mucho y luego Edward llevó a Bella a cenar a su restaurante favorito La Bella Italia, para disfrutar de su comida favorita, que como se habrán dado cuenta, es la comida italiana.

—Desde la semana que viene no podré irte a buscar más del instituto—Soltó Edward de golpe a mitad de la cena haciendo que Bella se atragantara con su comida. Edward palmeo un poco su espalada preocupado para luego darle un poco de agua— ¿Estas bien?

—Si...—Dijo Bella mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó cuándo se recuperó.

—Es que nos tenemos que quedar unas horas más haciendo trabajos extras y cosas así—Respondió. Edward no quería dejar a Bella sin transporte, pero no podía desobedecer las normas de la universidad.

—Oh—Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Bella.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por no saben cuántos minutos. Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Puedo hablar con Alice para que ella se encargue de llevarte a tu casa—Ofreció Edward, aunque sin importarle la respuesta de Bella, el hablaría con su hermanita.

—No—Dijo Bella mientras negaba con la cabeza— No quiero ser una carga para nadie. Puedo caminar...

— ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo permitiría que caminaras del instituto hasta tu casa!?—Exclamó Edward indignado—Hablaré con Alice, pero tú no te iras sola a tu casa.

—De verdad Edward, no tengo problema en caminar o pagarme un auto bus. Tal vez podría tomar el metro—Bella no quería ser una carga para nadie.

—Tienes 15 años, eres una muchacha muy linda—Ante esas palabras Bella se sonrojó—Y a simple vista pareces indefensa. Créeme. Eres el blanco perfecto para cualquier pervertido—Edward apretó los puños sobre la mesa ante el solo pensamiento de Bella con otro hombre.

_¡Celos!_

_¡Demonios!_

—De acuerdo—Se resignó Bella—Habla con Alice.

—Sabes que lo iba a hacer de todos modos, solo te lo dije por cortesía—Dijo Edward tratando de ocultar su diversión sin mucho éxito.

—Muy mal Sr. Cullen—Dijo Bella fingiendo estar ofendida.

Pasaron el resto de la velada entre bromas, risas y viejas anécdotas.

Lo que todo dúo de amigos haría.

* * *

**¡Ahhhhh!... Esta historia la comencé a escribir hace varias semanas... No va a ser muuuyyy larga. Espero que la disfruten... Y por favor... Dejen Reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: "El inicio de todo"**

_El dolor te lleva a limites impensables._

**Pov. Bella.**

Las agresiones verbales por parte de las zorras seguían. No había día que no me insultaran. ¿Por qué lo hacen? Solo Dios lo sabe. Todavía no entiendo ese odio que tienen hacia mí.

—Ya llegamos—Anunció Alice. Esta última, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y yo habíamos hecho una salida de amigos solo para "disfrutar de nuestra compañía". Cuando me dijeron eso, por supuesto no les creí nada, es obvio que lo hacen para distenderme un poco pues Edward últimamente parece darle más importancia a sus estudios que a la que fue su amiga desde que llegó a Chicago.

— ¿Como la pasaste Bella?—Preguntó Emmett con su eterna sonrisa.

—Bien—Dije sinceramente. Por lo menos me ayudaron a olvidarme un poco de Edward.

—Podríamos repetirlo algún día—Dijo Rosalie con esa cálida sonrisa que solo le ofrece a sus familiares y amigos.

—Con gusto. Ustedes solo digan cuando—Dicho eso, me despedí y me bajé del auto para entrar a mi casa y encontrarme a mi madre llorando a mares.

— ¡Mamá!—Exclamé corriendo a su lado y agachándome hasta quedar a su altura, pues estaba arrodillada en el piso— ¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunté preocupada. Ella posó sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto en mí antes de hablar.

—Tu padre...—Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de volver a romper en llanto.

— ¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Él está bien?—Comencé a preocuparme. Mi madre, con manos temblorosas me tendió un papel arrugado. Lo tomé y comencé a leerlo.

_Renne:_  
_Me cansé. Me cansé de vivir con una mujer que a causa de sus celos enfermizos discute constantemente. ¿Por qué tan poca confianza en mí? Nunca te di motivos para hacerlo. ¿Es que acaso no me creías cuando decía que la única mujer que en verdad amé fuiste tú? Parece que no._

_Me voy porque ya no soporto vivir asi._

_Te dejé una gran cantidad de dinero para que tengas en lo que buscas un trabajo._

_Por favor, dile a Bella que La Amo, al igual que a ti._

_Me despido, por no sé cuánto tiempo._

_Te amo... Charlie._

Me quedé helada en mi lugar.

Mi padre se fue. Nos dejó.

De un momento a otro, me encontraba abrazada a mi madre, mientras la acompañaba en su llanto.

.

Me costó mucho convencer a mi mamá de que se vaya a dormir, pero al final lo logré.

Caminé con la cabeza gacha hacia mi habitación y tomé el celular para luego marcar el número que ya me sabía de memoria.

Sonó un par de veces, hasta que me mandó a la casilla de mensajes y escuché la voz de Edward en la grabación.

_Hola, estás hablando al Celular de Edward Cullen. Probablemente no te pueda atender porque esté estudiando, pero deja tu mensaje y te llamaré cuando tenga tiempo._

_Tu tu tu_

¿Por qué cuando más lo necesito él no está?

Dejé mi celular en la mesita de noche y así como estaba vestida, me acosté para luego dormir.

.

Me desperté el sábado a la mañana y lo primero que hice es llamar a Alice.

Me prometió que en 15 minutos estaría aqui.

Y cumplió.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó preocupada apenas le abrí la puerta. Pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá. Le tendí la carta que dejó mi padre y a medida que leía, su ceño se iba frunciendo y hacía una mueca con la boca hasta que en su rostro de quedó el desconcierto.

— ¿Las abandonó?—Preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par todavía sin poder creerse lo que había leído segundos atrás.

—Si...—Murmuré sentándome a su lado. Me abrazó tratando de reconfortarme, pero no hacía falta. Charlie Swan no merece ninguna de mis lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó tu madre?—Preguntó cuándo nos separamos.

—Nada bien. Cuando llegué, estaba destrozada con la carta en sus manos—Contesté.

—Me imagino—Murmuró— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—No pienso sufrir por un hombre que no pensó en mí en el momento de armar sus valijas e irse—Dije fríamente. —Por mí se puede ir al infierno.

— ¡Bella!—Exclamó sorprendida—Es tu padre.

—Él no pensó en su hija al momento de irse—Reproché.

—Pero Bella...

—Dejémoslo así Alice. No pienso soltar ni una lágrima más por él—Le dije. Ella me vio comprensivamente. Al parecer entendió mi rencor hacia es hombre que se hizo llamar mi padre.

— ¿Quieres venir a pasar unos días a mi casa?—Preguntó dulcemente. Me tensé.

—Ahí va a estar Edward—No pensé en lo que decía. Eso solo escapó de mis labios.

— ¿Y que hay con eso?—Preguntó confundida.—¿Sucedió algo con Edward?

—No nada—Dije rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué tan poca confianza en mí?—Dijo dolida.

—Es que...—Suspiré antes de seguir hablando—Anoche, cuando me enteré de que Charlie se fue, lo llamé a él, pues necesitaba hablar con un amigo, pero me mando directamente a la casilla de mensajes. Estaba enfrascado en sus libros.

—Odio cuando hace eso. Parece que su única prioridad es comerse los libros—Dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.—Quédate en mi casa y hagamos de cuenta que él no existe.

— ¿Crees que podré hacer como si el no existiera?—Enarqué una ceja— Es como pedirme que no respire. Alice, estoy enamorada de él, no podré ignorarlo. Para él si será fácil—Dije triste.

—No creo que para él sea tan fácil ignorarte—Susurró tan bajo, que me hizo dudar si en verdad lo había dicho. —Vamos Bella. Acepta. Iremos y volveremos juntas de la escuela, y el fin de semana podremos invitar a Rosalie y hacer una pijamada.

Podría ir a la casa de Alice y distenderme un poco. Disfrutar de una noche de chicas y así, tratar de sacar un poco a Edward de mi cabeza.

—De acuerdo—Respondí haciendo que Alice sonriera de oreja a oreja mostrando sus deslumbrantes dientes—Hablaré con mi madre y le pediré permiso, pero más que seguro que me dejará ir.

— ¡Sí!—Exclamó aplaudiendo efusivamente—Esme y Carlisle estarán felices de tenerte en nuestra casa—Ellos son los padres de Alice y Edward.

.

Alice no se equivocó. Esme y Carlisle estuvieron felices cuando me vieron cruzar la puerta con un poco de ropa. Le dejamos en claro que solo me quedaría una semana.

Les conté lo que pasó con mi padre y se quedaron helados.

—No lo puedo creer—Dijo Esme con el ceño fruncido—En lugar de irse de esa manera pudo hablar con tu madre y arreglar el problema.

— ¿No pensó en ti?—Dijo Carlisle con un deje de reproche en su voz—Eres su hija de 15 años. Toda una vida por delante. No puedes estar sin un padre.

—Pues parece que no—Suspiré.

—Tranquila cielo. Sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros—Esme me sonrió dulcemente.

—Y quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un padre en mi—Dijo Carlisle sonriéndome cálidamente. Casi me largo a llorar ante semejante muestra de cariño.

—Muchas gracias—Dije sinceramente. —Espero no ser una molestia para ustedes. Ya es suficiente que Alice me tenga que llevar e traer al instituto.

—Ay querida, tú no eres ninguna molestia para nosotros—Dijo Esme sonriendo cálidamente. Correspondí a su sonrisa.

—Me iré a duchar Bella, si quieres puedes ir yendo hacia mi habitación—Dijo Alice poniéndose de pie para luego subir las escaleras.

Luego de cruzar un par de palabras con los Srs. Cullen subí las escaleras para encontrarme con quien menos quería.

_Edward_

Tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama y una musculosa blanca que se adhería a su escultural cuerpo. En sus pies no tenía nada y en sus manos cargaba un libro de...medicina. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Hola Bella—Me saludó con una sonrisa amigable.

—Hola—Me limité a responder.

Entre nosotros se formó un silencio realmente incómodo. Creo que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

¿Cómo es que terminamos así?

Éramos los mejores amigos, pero ahora solo somos dos desconocidos con recuerdos en común.

Me gustaría borrar esos recuerdos de mi cabeza, para ver si de esa manera lo puedo sacar a Él de mi corazón. Pero sé que se me va a hacer imposible.

— ¿Que...que haces aquí?—Preguntó rompiendo el silencio con su hermosa voz aterciopelada.

¡Basta Bella!

—Alice me invitó a quedarme una semana a dormir—Respondí.

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó curioso.

—Porque somos amigas y eso es lo que hacen las amigas. Estar en los momentos buenos...y malos—Le dije con vos dura y sin poder evitar que el reproche se colara en mi tono. Él es el que se había alejado de mí. Cuando más lo necesito, no está. Valla amigo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó ahora preocupado y con ¿Culpa? Sí, claro. Ya es muy tarde para sentir culpa. Lo debió haber pensado antes de alejarse de esa manera de mí. Ahora no me sirve de nada su culpa ni su lastima.

—Mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí—Respondí tajante. Con esa información ya era suficiente. No es necesario que le diga que aparte de que mi padre nos abandonó, siento que ya no le importo.

—Bella... Lo lamento tanto—Dijo acercándose a mí con, creo yo, intenciones de abrazarme, pero me alejé confundirlo.

—Ya no importa y si me disculpas, tengo que ir a la habitación de Alice. Con permiso—Le pasé por al lado sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, pues no quería darle el lujo de que me vea llorar por su culpa.

Entré al cuarto para encontrarme con Alice buscando ropa en su closet. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, se volteó bruscamente y no sé qué vio en mi rostro, para que el suyo se desfigurara.

— ¿Lo viste?—Preguntó comprendiendo la situación. Asentí. —Ay amiga—Se acercó a mí y me estrechó entre sus delgados, pero cálidos brazos.

—No quiero ser tan cortante con él, Alice, pero no puedo evitarlo—Sollocé contra su cuello. Dimos algunos pasos hasta que sentí como nos sentábamos en la cama.

—Te entiendo Bella. Si mi mejor amigo, de un día para otro deja de hablarme, yo actuaría de la misma manera que tú y creo que hasta peor—Me reconfortó con sus palabras mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

—Duele que la persona que amas haya hecho eso—Murmuré secándome las lágrimas para que luego sean reemplazadas por otras.

—Te entiendo—Dijo suspirando.

—No—Dije enojada—No digas que me entiendes cuando sabes que no es así. Jasper jamás te haría algo como esto. Nunca pasaste por lo que yo estoy pasando. No puedes entender mi dolor—Saqué todo lo que tenía en mi interior sin que ninguna de las palabras que decía pasaran por mi cabeza.

—Lo siento—Dijo mirándome a los ojos—Tiene razón, yo nunca pasé por esto y no puedo entender tu dolor...De verdad, lo lam...

—No—La interrumpí—Discúlpame tu. No debí tratarte de esa manera. Tu estas tratando de reconfortarme y yo te respondo con mi mala actitud solo porque estoy enojada con tu hermano. No te lo mereces—Bajé el rostro mientras nuevas lagrimas aparecían.

—Tranquila Bella. Así somos todos. Nos enojamos con uno y nos la agarramos con todo ser vivo que se cruza en nuestro camino—Dijo Alice divertida mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

.

La semana se me pasó muy rápido.

Debo admitir que algunos momentos se me hacían incomodos. Mas específicamente las comidas que era cuando estaba Edward. No cruzábamos ninguna palabra y los Srs. Cullen se dieron cuenta, pero no dijeron nada y gracias a Dios se mantuvieron al margen de la situación.

Volver a la rutina, fue un martirio para mí. A mi madre le está costando un montón superar la partida de Charlie.

Yo siento que voy a explotar por culpa de las agresiones tanto físicas como verbales por parte de Tanya, Jessica, Lauren e Irinia.

**Pov. Omnisciente.**

Bella estaba esperando a Alice en el aparcamiento. Esta última fue a buscar unos libros que se olvidó su salón de clases. Se estaba demorando unos minutos, pero Bella, no sabía el por qué, se quería ir.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y no se equivocaba.

A lo lejos, vio como aparecía Tanya con su sequito de zorras. Y lo peor de todo, es que caminaba con dirección hacia donde se encontraba Bella.

— ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!—Exclamó Irina con falsa sorpresa.

—A la tonta e insignificante Isabella Swan. —Dijo Jessica destilando veneno—La persona más estúpida de la Tierra. Tanto así, que su padre la abandonó. —Ese fue un golpe bajo para Bella. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no largarse a llorar allí mismo.

— ¿Que quieren?—Dijo Bella con la mandíbula tensa. No estaba para soportar sus estúpidas burlas.

— ¿Te crees valiente?—Dijo Tanya dando un paso hacia ella haciendo que Bella se estremeciera ante su amenazante mirada.

— ¿Valiente?—Lauren rio irónicamente— ¿Isabella Swan? ¿La misma chica que tiembla cuando nos ve? ¿Valiente? ¡Por favor! No me hagan reír. —Destilaba frialdad en cada palabra que decía. La misma frialdad que tenía en su corazón de piedra.

—Por favor no me molesten más—Susurró Bella con la cabeza gacha. Esa petición hizo que Tanya se enfureciera más. Nadie le decía que hacer.

—Escúchame Isabella—Dijo tanya sin rodeos—Solo te venía a decir que hiciste bien en alejarte de Edward. Ahora me dejaste el camino libre para mí. Bueno. No es que estando tu él no se hubiera quedado conmigo, pero si tu seguías siendo su amiga, lo tendría que haber compartido contigo. Y a mí no me gusta compartir lo que es mío.

—Tanya...

—Déjame terminar—Dijo fríamente—No soy tonta. Yo sé muy bien que él te gusta—Bella abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Tan obvia era?—Por ese motivo no te quiero cerca de él.

— ¿Ustedes están juntos?—Bella no pudo evitar preguntar eso.

—Aun no—Dijo Tanya muy a su pesar—Pero no faltará mucho para que caiga ante mis encantos. Mírame—Le dijo—Soy rubia, tengo ojos azules, mis risos caen suavemente por debajo de mi cintura, mi cuerpo parece esculpido por los mismo Ángeles. Tú no eres nada a mi lado. Pelo marrón, ojos cafés—Ante cada palabra que Tanya decía, Bella se iba encogiendo mas—Cuerpo sin gracia. Edward nunca podría estar contigo. —Para Bella, Tanya tenía razón. ¿Cómo Edward, en su perfección, se fijaría en ella teniendo a alguien como Tanya detrás de él.? Pero esa no era excusa para refregárselo en la cara.

—Bien. Ya me dijiste todo lo que me tenías que decir. Ahora déjame en paz—Dijo Bella sin ser consiente del infierno que acaba de crear. Tanya, ante esas palabras, vio todo rojo. Abofeteó a Bella con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que esta última volteara el rostro y se llevara una mano al lugar golpeado.

—Demonios—Masculló Bella ante el dolor—¿Qué diablos te pasa?—Gritó furiosa, pero con miedo a su reacción. Tanya volvió a estrellar su mano en la otra mejilla de Bella.

—A mí nadie me dice que hacer y tampoco me grita—Dijo tanya furiosa.

Bella no sabe cómo pasó, pero de un momento a otro, estaba tirada en el piso, con Tanya encima de ella golpeándola.

No podía defenderse porque la había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía de dónde venían los golpes.

No le quedó otra, mas que cerrar los ojos y taparse la cara mientras dejaba que Tanya se descargara.

Minutos después, se detuvo de golpe. Bella lo agradeció, pero también se preguntó por qué lo hizo.

Fue consiente de como Tanya se ponía de pie rápidamente y junto con Jessica, Irina y Lauren, salían corriendo.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y dolor en algunas partes de su rostro.

— ¡Bella!—Exclamó Alice mientras corría hasta quedar al lado de su amiga. Ella había sido la causa de la fuga de las zorras. — Bella ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te hicieron esto?—Tomó la cabeza de su amiga y la apoyó en su regazo.

—No es nada—Bella trató de ponerse de pie, pero una punzada en su cabeza se lo impidió.

—Hay que ir al médico—Dijo Alice.

— ¡No!—Exclamó Bella asustada—No por favor. Solo llévame a tu casa y maquilla las heridas. No quiero que mi madre se entere.

—No te puedo cargar yo sola—Dijo Alice pensando en alguna persona para llamar.

—Yo puedo caminar—Otra vez, Bella trató de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo.

—Llamaré a Jasper—Alice tomó su celular, pero antes de que pueda mover un dedo, Bella se lo arrebató.

—Te dejaré llamarlo solo si no le dices lo que pasó. —Propuso Bella. No quería que nadie se enterara que fue víctima de una golpiza.

—Jasper no se lo dirá a nadie—Alice no veía el porqué de no decirle que Bella fue golpeada por unas estúpidas chicas sin cerebro.

—Por favor Alice...—Insistió. Vio el miedo en los ojos de Bella, y aceptó. Llamo a Jasper prometiéndole que cuando llegue le explicaría todo.

Jasper se estacionó y bajó corriendo del auto al ver a Bella en los brazos de Alice.

— ¿Que paso?—Preguntó preocupado agachándose y acariciando la frente de Bella. Esta última es como una hermana para Jasper.

—Intentaron robarle a Bella—La susodicha estaba contenta porque Alice tenía gran facilidad para mentir, incluso a su novio—Y como no tenía nada, el tipo la golpeo y luego salió corriendo.

—Maldito hijo de perra—Masculló Jasper cargando a Bella al estilo novia. —Alice, síguenos en tu auto. Llevaremos a Bella al hospital.

— ¡No!—Dijo la anteriormente nombrada que se había mantenido callada—Solo vallamos a la casa de Alice y que me maquille un poco para que mi madre no se dé cuenta.

—No Bella—Dijo Jasper con voz autoritaria—Si quieres, no le decimos nada a tu madre para no preocuparla, pero tú vas a ir al hospital para que te vea un médico.

Así se hizo.

Jasper y Alice llevaron a Bella a un médico y este ultimo la reviso para luego darles algunas cremas para poner sobre los moretones y unos analgésicos para los dolores.

Alice maquilló los hematomas visibles y luego de repetirle hasta el cansancio a Jasper que no quería levantar ninguna denuncia, Alice la llevó a su casa.

—Hola mamá—Saludó Bella a su madre que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo seguramente, fotos viejas de Charlie.

—Hola Bella—Ni siquiera la miró. Solo se quedó observando las malditas fotos de un hombre que no la amó lo suficiente como para quedarse.

Se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera algo normal y subió a su habitación.

Se puso a pensar en todo lo que le dijo Tanya... Era verdad. Edward nunca se fjaría en ella teniendo a Tanya disponible. Era muy poca cosa para él.

Ni siquiera su padre la quería como para quedarse con ella.

Fue al baño y tomó la navaja que su padre usaba para afeitarse.

Se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a llorar.

Edward no la quiere ni de amiga. Su padre la abandonó. Tanya y las zorras la agreden tanto física como verbalmente.

Apoyó la navaja en su brazo y comenzó a cortarse lenta y profundamente.

Las lágrimas caían mezclándose con la sangre que salía de sus muñecas. Ese dolor placentero, no se comparaba con ningún otro.

* * *

**Desde ya adelanto, que en este FanFic, van a odiar a Tanya con todas sus fuerzas... **

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews? :D.. Salo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: "La tristeza en sus ojos"**

_Crees que sufres en silencio, sin darte cuenta de que con la mirada estás pidiendo auxilio._

**Pov. Omnisciente**

Si Bella dice que se arrepiente de haberse cortado... Mentiría. Y eso es lo que hace solo cuando le preguntan como está.

Al ver la sangre fluir, sintió que se liberaba momentáneamente de sus problemas. Pero obviamente sabía que esa no es la solución a nada...

No solucionaba nada, pero disminuía el peso de la carga en sus hombros y el dolor en su alma.

Se puso una muñequera para que nadie pueda ver los tres cortes que se hizo y partió rumbo a la casa de Alice. Harían una pijamada... Bueno, en realidad Bella se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Alice porque esta última está muy preocupada por su amiga. Ella ve que no está bien y trata de distenderla lo más que pueda. La ayuda dentro de sus posibilidades. Rosalie no fue porque quería salir con Emmett. Habían quedado en ir al cine y no le podía suspender la cita justo al último momento.

Bella tomó el autobús y se sentó en uno de las asientos que hay en parte de atrás, justo al lado de la ventana.

Parecía que el clima coincidía con ella.

Estaba nublado. Las nubes grises, y algunas casi negras coincidían con su alma.

Con su alma negra y desolada. Con su alma destruida. Con su alma triste. Con su alma sin consuelo.

Nunca creyó que llegaría al punto de cortarse. Tampoco creyó que tendría el valor de hacerlo. Pero nunca nada es lo que uno cree. Bella se dio cuenta que lo que uno piensa puede cambiar.

Ella pensaba que las personas que se cortaban eran unas inconscientes. Podrían morir de una infección. Podrían pasarse un poco y morir desangrados. Podrían tantas cosas.

Pero ella ahora no piensa eso... O tal vez no le importa morirse.

Ahora entiende a las personas que se cortan. Es una pequeña liberación del dolor en su interior.

La pregunta más importante que aparece en su cabeza es: ¿Lo volverá a hacer? No lo sabe. Lo que si sabe, es que no le va a temblar el pulso si siente la necesidad de hacerlo.

Se bajó en la parada y caminó un par de cuadras antes de llegar a la casa, casi mansión de su amiga.

Puso una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas en su rostro, antes de tocar el timbre.

Esme fue la que abrió la puerta, recibiendo a Bella con un gran abrazo maternal. Uno de esos abrazos que ya hace mucho no recibe. Más específicamente desde que Charlie se fue. Su madre pasa más tiempo lamentándose su partida en lugar de preocuparse por su hija, que aparte de quedarse sin padre, parece que ahora se está quedando sin madre.

—Hola Bella—Saludó Esme contenta—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien—Mintió manteniendo la falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Bella se pregunta por cuánto tiempo más tendrá que decir esa gran mentira.

—Vamos querida. Pasa que afuera hace frío—Esme se hizo a un lado. Bella recién se dio cuenta que ella tenía puesto un delantal de cocina sucio.

— ¿Cocinando?—Preguntó.

—Si—Respondió Esme mientras caminaba a la cocina con Bella pisándole los talones—Alice me pidió por favor que haga muchas cosas dulces como pasteles, bocaditos, compre helado, algunas películas, palomitas de maíz...Todo lo que se necesita para una pijamada—Sonrió exhausta al pensar en todo lo que tuvo que caminar. Pero Alice le explicó el por qué quería hacer esto, y Esme gustosa ayudo. _Todo sea por Bella._ Pensaba mientras caminaba en la calle.

—No te hubieras molestado—Dijo Bella mientras tomaba un bocadito y lo probaba ante la atenta mirada de Esme, quien en su interior lloraba al ver el dolor en los ojos de la castaña—Mmm. Esto está delicioso—Por primera vez, Bella sonrió sinceramente.

—Gracias—Dijo Esme dulcemente.

Conversaron unos minutos más, sobre cosas sin importancia alguna hasta que Alice irrumpió en la cocina prácticamente danzando y con su eterna sonrisa plasmada en rostro de duende.

— ¡Hola!—Abrazó a su amiga efusivamente, apenas la vio— ¿Cómo no me avisaste que ya habías llegado?—Se hizo la enojada, haciendo que Bella riera. Eso puso feliz a Alice. Ver a su amiga reír, era un pequeño alivio para ella. Vamos a ver cuánto dura. Pensó sin borrar su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Le estuve haciendo un poco de compañía a tu madre—Dijo Bella para luego sonreír como un niño que lo acaban de descubrir haciendo una de sus jugarretas—Si no llegabas, nos íbamos a quedar sin bocadillos.

— ¡Bella!—Exclamó Alice fingiendo estar indignada para luego romper a reír las tres juntas.

Cualquiera que mirara esta escena, pensaría que las tres vivían su vida sin ningún tipo de problema, pero si miraba en lo más profundo de los ojos de la castaña, se pondría a llorar como ella lo hacía en su interior.

Esme y Alice no estaba mejor. El dolor de Bella, era su dolor.

Para Esme, Bella es una hija mas. La ama tanto como ama a Edward y Alice.

Para esta última, Bella era su hermana. Ella manda al diablo los lazos de sangre que no las unen y quiere a Bella como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

No hay que malinterpretarla. Ella ama a Edward...Pero del mismo modo, ama a Bella.

Pusieron las cosas en tres bandejas, para luego subirlas al cuarto de Alice.

Para alivio de Bella, no se encontraron con Edward, que estaba en su cuarto...Estudiando. O es lo que les dijo Esme. Para todos no era una sorpresa que pasara eso.

—Que disfruten de su pijamada—Dijo Esme antes de abandonar el cuarto dejando solas a las jóvenes.

Vieron una película mientras se atragantaban con el helado de fresas. Su favorito. Sonreían, reían, y Bella se olvidó por un momento de sus problemas.

Lloraron con una película triste que Alice mando a comprar a su madre.

Disfrutaron de su noche de chicas.

Hablaron de la linda pareja que hacen Rosalie y Emmett. Que pronto se acerca el aniversario de Jasper y Alice y que esta última todavía no sabe que regalarle.

—Tienes que pensar rápido—Dijo Bella sonriendo divertida—Falta una semana. Tú nunca dejas las compras para último momento.

—Es que no sé qué regalarle—Dijo Alice pensando en el regalo perfecto.

— ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Jasper?—Preguntó Bella tratando de darle alguna idea a su amiga.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencios, cuando los ojos de Alice resplandecieron.

— ¡Ya se!—Exclamó feliz mientras saltaba en su lugar a la vez que aplaudía enérgicamente causando la risa de Bella.

— ¿Qué es?—Preguntó.

—Lo sabrás cuando se lo dé—Dijo Alice.

Reían de cualquier cosa, cuando Esme vestida con un camisón y pantuflas entró a la habitación.

— ¿Como la están pasando?—Preguntó sonriendo.

—Muy bien—Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Sigan portándose bien. Las mantengo vigilada—Esme fingió una voz autoritaria, antes de regalarles una sonrisa y retirarse.

—Al fin—Suspiró Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama—Ahora estamos solas, deja de fingir y dime como estas—Bella se quedó helada ante las palabras de su amiga.

Creyó que fingía bien. Creyó que no era lo suficientemente importante como para que alguien se interesara por su estado de ánimo. Creyó que era un cero a la izquierda. Creyó tantas cosas que no eran ciertas.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, Alice—Bella sonrió tan bien, que por solo un segundo, Alice se lo creyó. Pero conoce lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber cuándo está bien y cuando está hecha mierda.

—No me mientas Bella. Tu padre te abandonó, tu mejor amigo de un día para otro se preocupó más por sus estudios que por ti. Sufres de Bullying todos los días en la escuela. Con todo eso no puedes estar bien—Alice soltó todo de golpe sin anestesia. No se guardó nada. No soporta ver a su amiga guardarse todo para ella. Sufrir en silencio. Alice sabe que en algún punto, guardarse todo ese dolor, no le hará nada bien.

La sonrisa de Bella no se fue, se mantuvo firme en su rostro, pero no sin cierto esfuerzo.

No iba a permitir que todos vean lo frágil que puede ser. No iba a permitir que todos vean lo vulnerable que es. Y no iba a permitir que todos vean lo destruida que está por dentro.

—Pues parece que yo si puedo estar bien. Mírame—Dijo Bella señalándose a si misma—Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, riendo con todos, disfrutando de una gran pijamada con mi mejor amiga—Quiso creer que había convencido a Alice que estaba bien, aunque sabe que no es así. Alice es terca y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay poder humano que se la saque. Otra cosa. Para Alice, Bella, es como un papel transparente. Puede fingir todo lo que quiera, pero ella siempre sabrá la verdad de sus sentimientos.

—Tu sabes que no te creo nada—Dijo Alice extrañamente seria.—A mi no me puedes engañar, Bella. Puedo ver tu tristeza, incluso cuando sonríes, incluso cuando ríes. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, en el fondo deseas llorar. —Y como si esas palabras fueran un detonante, así pasó.

Bella se abrazó a su amiga y comenzó a llorar todo lo que tenía dentro, sacó todo a relucir, expresó todo en silencio, pero aun así, sin curar su dolor. Ese dolor en su alma negra por la tristeza

No importaba todo lo que ella llorara, jamás se iba a acabar el sufrimiento.

.

**Pov. Bella**

Las palabras de Tanya calaron profundo en mí y eso fue lo que me destruyó, entre otras cosas.

Tal vez le doy demasiada importancia a lo que piense la gente. Pero mi peor error, es darle importancia a lo que esas zorras piensen.

Se creen que por haberse acostado con medio instituto y tener embobados a la otra mitad son importantes sin saber que por la verdadera razón por la que tienen tantos chicos atrás es por lo fáciles que son.

Pero eso ya no tiene importancia para mí. El daño ya está hecho y creo que no hay vuelta atrás.

Por su culpa estoy dañada y hasta podría decir que traumatizada.

Otra cosa. El abandono de mi padre. No lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero lo extraño. Lo extraño y mucho. No voy a demostrar debilidad diciéndoselo a todos mis amigos. Prefiero que las cosas queden así como están...

_Edward_

Su nombre me duele... Me duele en lo más profundo de mi corazón. ¿Por qué se alejó de esa manera de mí? Éramos amigos. Los MEJORES amigos, pero de un día para otro, él se enfrascó en sus estudios y se olvidó de la que un día fue su mejor amiga. Esa que siempre estuvo a su lado.

¿Habré hecho algo mal? Tal vez fue por algo que dije.

De todas formas no justifica su comportamiento.

Dejar de hablarme de un día para otro sin explicación alguna... Idiota... Pero eso no saca el hecho de que lo amo más que a nada. Incluso más que a mi propia vida.

Ya sé que él nunca se fijaría en mí, pero por lo menos me gustaría tener su amistad... Pero parece que no se puede.

Tanya. Bella.

No hay punto de comparación.

Yo no soy nada a su lado. Edward estaría feliz al ver que Tanya está interesada en él. Ojala nunca se fije en ella y buscara alguna con un poco más de cerebro, pero yo no soy nadie para decirle en quien se tiene que fijar en mí.

¿Baja autoestima? ¿Dónde?

Ok. Ok. Chiste malo y humor negro. Pero tengo que buscar la manera de que no todo sea malo, pero por más que intento, no puedo.

Por su culpa me volví masoquista. Una maldita masoquista que no puede dejar de cortarse por cada pequeño e insignificante error que comete.

¿Me pregunto cuál es mi límite? ¿Tendré alguno? ¿Dejaré de cortarme? Y si lo hago ¿Cuando?

Tantas preguntas rondando mi cabeza y ninguna con una respuesta. ¿O será que las tengo que responder yo? Si es así, no les quiero dar una respuesta por miedo a saber cuál va a ser esa.

Bueno, eso ahora no importa... Lo que si importa son las marcas en mi muñeca.

Podría decir que me volví una artista corporal...

Mis muñecas son mi lienzo, la navaja mi pincel y mis brazos cuentan mi historia.

* * *

**Respondo a un Reviews... Todavía no se cuantos capitulos va a tener, pero no va a ser muy larga la historia... Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: "Te necesito"**

_Cuando sientes que no puedes mas, acudes a esa persona que a pesar de todo, sigue a tu lado._

**Pov. Alice**

Yo sabía que Bella no estaba nada bien.

Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Pero me callé y no dije nada con la esperanza de que con el tiempo estuviera mejor. Pero no sucedió. Los días pasaban y el dolor en los ojos de Bella aumentaba.

Crei que si estaba mal, me lo diría. Pero me equivoqué.

Bella fingí estar bien, sonriendo falsamente. Riendo para que nadie se de cuenta de su sufimiento interno.

Ella creó una capa de mentiras en su vida.

Callaba su dolor regalando sonrisas vacías por todos lados.

Bella es la prueba viviente de que las personas calladas, poseen las mentes mas ruidosas.

**Pov. Bella**

Lamentablemente la navaja se volvió mi mejor amiga. Hace un mes que me corté por primera vez.

Ya mi brazo izquierdo juntó doce cortes y el derecho tiene cuatro.

Cada vez que me cortaba, empezaba por las muñecas. Cerca de las venas. Siento que por mis arterias corre la adrenalina solor por cortarme en un lugar peligroso. La mas minima equivocacion y me puedo desangrar.

Nunca pensé en el suicidio y todavía no lo hago...Pero tampoco pensé que llegaría a cortarme, sin embargo...

Aprovechaba que aqui, en chicago, esta fresco como para usar mangas largas y abrigos. Esa es una ventaja que me da el clima.

Camino con direccion al parque. Quiero salir un poco para despejarme y no quedarme encerrada en el baño y cortarme.

El sol había salido, el aire despeinaba mi cabello.

Era un lindo día, así que solo me puse unos jean, mis converse y una remera mangas largas. Desde que comencé a cortarme, hoy es el primer día que me visto tan ligeramente. Usualmente uso las remeras magas largas y una chamarra.

Me senté en una de las bancas que daba justo el sol y cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme.

Estuve unos minutos sola, en silencio, cuando siento una presencia a mi lado.

Abro los ojos, miro a mi lado, y me encuentro con Jasper mirando al frente.

—Hola Bella—Saludó todavía sin mirarme.

—Ho-hola Jasper—Contesté confundida.

—¿Como estas?—Preguntó ahora mirándome a los ojos.

—Bien—Respondí rápidamente poniéndome en alerta.

Se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Me estrechó cálidamente en sus fuertes brazos mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi espalda.

—¿Por que me abrazas?—Pregunté confundida, pero agradecida.

—Mientes fatal—Respondió sin soltarme.

No repliqué mas y correspondí a su abrazo hundiendo mi cara en su cuello. Extrañaba a Jasper. Desde que nos conocimos me trató como a una hermanita. Esa hermanita que según él, siempre quiso tener. El ama a Rosalie, después de todo es su gemela. Pero Jasper siempre le hubiera gustado tener una hermanita menor la cual consentir, malcriar y espantarle los chicos. Cuando me vio por primera vez, me dijo que era la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, pero que le hubiera gustado tener.

Después el se puso de novio con Alice y Edward se volvió mi mejor amigo. Esos fueron los motivos por los cuales nos distanciamos un poco.

Pero ahora que necesito un hombro en el cual apoyarme...Aparece. Sin siquiera llamarlo, sin siquiera pedirle ayuda... él aparece y me brinda ese abrazo que hace tanto necesito.

—Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día—Dijo cuando nos separamos—Lo creas o no, sabía que iba a pasar.

—¿Que cosa?—Pregunté realmente confundida. ¿Que sabe él?

—Eres adorables, pero puedo ver las marcas en tus muñecas.—Dijo mirándome a los ojos con sus orbes azules. La respiración se atoró en mi garganta y bajé la mirada a mis brazos. La manga se me había levantado un poco dejando a la vista mis marcas. Lo arreglé rápidamente, pero ya era tarde. Jasper las había visto.

—Yo...

—No tienes que explicarme nada—Me interrumpió. —No te voy a juzgar y tampoco te voy a pedir que lo dejes de hacer porque se no vas a poder.

—Fue en un momento en el cual no pensaba—Me excusé.

—Si pensabas—Me corrigió—Pensabas en todo lo que te hacía sufrir. Pensabas en el abandono de tu padre, pensabas en la indiferencia de Edward...Pensabas en las agresiones tanto físicas como emocionales que te daba Tanya. Por su culpa te crees poca cosa sin saber que eres mejor que ella—Me quedé helada al ver toda la información que tenía Jasper.—Sabes que con Alice no tenemos secretos—Ahora entendí todo—Eso es mucho peso para una niña de quince años y la única manera que encontraste para liberar todo ese dolor, fue cortándote.

—Veía la sangre correr y sentí que me libraba momentáneamente de mis problemas—Traté de explicarme mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

—No te voy a decir que te entiendo porque yo nunca hice eso y no se como se siente—Comenzó— Pero si te puedo decir que no soluciona nada. Un consejo que te daría es que dejes de hacerlo o por lo menos que lo intentes. Solo está en ti seguirlo o no.

— Quiero dejar de hacerlo— Le dije mientras lloraba en silencio— Pero no puedo. Es tan gratificante para mi sentir ese dolor. Te parecerá enfermizo, pero me gusta ver la sangre correr por mis brazos. Creo que soy muy débil por hacer esto. Me gustará ser feliz, como cualquier chica de mi edad, pero siempre hay algo que me lo impide— Sollocé.

— Serás feliz, pero antes la vida te enseñará a ser fuerte. —Dijo Jasper mirándome a los ojos fijamente.—Uno, en algún momento de su vida, recibirá golpes. Algunos son cosas sin importancia. A ti, lamentablemente te tocó vivir todo esto. Sola o con alguien, lo vas a superar. No te voy a decir que va a ser de un día para otro, pero con el tiempo, podrás curar tu alma herida.

—Eso es pero Jazz—Murmuré mirando el atardecer que se posaba delante nuestro—Eso espero.

.

**Pov. Omisciente.**

Bella piensa en las palabras de Jasper.

_— Serás feliz, pero antes la vida te enseñará a ser fuerte. Uno, en algún momento de su vida, recibirá golpes. Algunos son cosas sin importancia. A ti, lamentablemente te tocó vivir todo esto. Sola o con alguien, lo vas a superar. No te voy a decir que va a ser de un día para otro, pero con el tiempo, podrás curar tu alma herida._

Se pregunta cuanto tiempo tendrá que pasara para poder sanar.

Ella no sabe cuanto mas podrá aguantar tanto dolor junto.

Tiene miedo que llegue un punto en el que no soporte tanto sufrimiento acumulado y trate de liberarlo de la manera equivocada.

Antes de irse, Jasper le dijo que si necesitaba hablar con él, o solo necesitaba un poco de compañía, podía llamarlo, así sean las cuatro de la madrugada. Él iba a estar siempre.

Bella lo agradeció, después cada uno se fue por su lado.

.

Los pasillos del instituto estaban vacíos, excepto por cinco jóvenes que todavía seguían allí.

—Edward no me da ni la hora—Decía Tanya furiosa a la pobre Isabella que se encontraba sentada en el piso rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos, mientras a su alrededor estaban los libros, que Irina había tirado violentamente. —Dime que le hiciste—Demandó fríamente.

—Yo-yo no veo a Edward des-desde hace mu-mucho—Sollozó Bella, con la cabeza gacha, atemorizada, sabiendo de lo que son capaces de hacer.

Tanya se acunclilló, y tomando fuertemente del pelo a Bella, levantó su cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos haciendo que se estremeciera.

—¿Es que a caso no te bastó con esa paliza?—Le dijo cortante—¿Te gustaría volver a sentir mis golpes en tu cuerpo?—Irina, Lauren y Jessica sonrieron ante la exitacion. No había nada mas gratificante que ver a Tanya golpeando a una pobre diabla.

—¡No! No, por favor...—Rogó Bella poniéndose en alerta—Te juro que yo no he vuelto a ver a Edward. Casi nunca sale de su casa. Se la pasa estudiando. Puedes preguntarle a Alice...

—Igual no se por que me preocupo por ti.—Tanya se puso de pie mientras sonreía socarrona—Eres insignificante. Edward nunca se fijaría en ti. ¿O no Isabella?

Se quedó en silencio, mientras su cuerpo temblaba debido a los sollozos.

—¡RESPONDE!—Gritó Tanya furiosa. Se acunclilló y volvió a tomar a Bella de los cabellos—Edward nunca se fijaría en ti. ¿O si?—Tiró de sus cabellos insitandola a responder.

—No no no. Edward nunca se fijaría en mi—Respondió rápidamente.

—¿Por que?—Preguntó Tanya fingiendo estar interesada.

—Porque- Porque soy insignificante—Respondió Bella mientras lloraba y su autoestima bajaba mas, si es que eso es posible.

—Muy bien—Tanya se puso de pie, arregló las arrugas inexistentes en su ropa y antes de irse con las demás zorras dijo: —No lo olvides Isabella, tu no me llegas ni a los talones. Edward será mio y ni tu ni nadie lo impedirá.

Bella se quedó sola. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para tratar de normalizar su respiración.

Juntó sus libros y se fue a su casa.

Legó y entró directamente a la cocina para comer un bocadillo. En la nevera había una nota de su madre.

_Bella:_

_Salí a hacer las compras. Puede que me demore y no llegue hasta eso de las seis de la tarde. Si quieres comer algo, en el horno dejé un poco de comida. Solo recalientala y listo._

_Te quiero._

_Mama._

_Te quiero. Si claro._ Pensó Bella con sarcasmo.

Si su madre la quisiera tanto como ella dice, dejaría de lamentarse tanto la partida de Charlie y atendería un poco mas a su hija. Comió algo y luego se fue a su habitación.

Tomó esa pequeña cuchilla para afeitar que siempre guardaba cuidadosamente en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Se remangó el brazo izquierdo y antes de que se pudiera cortar, las palabras de Jasper retumbaron en su cabeza.

—Si tienes la necesidad de hacer eso nuevamente, si necesitas una compañía, alguien con quien desahogarte, no dudes en llamarte. Así sean las cuatro de la madrugada, yo voy a estar para ti.

Bella tiró la cuchilla lejos como si eso le quemara las manos y tomó rápidamente su celular mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

Marcó a Jasper y tras esperas solo unos segundos, escuchó la voz de su amigo.

—_¿Si?_

—Jasper—Sollozó—Soy yo...Bella.

—_¡Pequeña_!—Jasper se alarmó tras recordar las palabras que le había dicho días atrás—_¿Que pasó Cielo? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Lo volviste a hacer?_

—No.. p-pero...—Bella tartamudeo y le costaba decir una oración completa sin que el llanto se lo impida.—Te necesito.—_Demonios_. Pensó Jasper con desesperación. Estaba demasiado lejos de la casa de Bella.

—_Cariño, escúchame una cosa_—Comenzó con voz calmada, porque desesperándose, no ayudaba en nada a Bella—_Estoy como a una hora de tu casa, necesito que respires tranquila, que pongas música fuerte y no pienses en nada. Voy lo mas rápido que pueda a tu casa_—Mientras Jasper hablaba ante la atenta mirada de Edward que no entendía que es lo que le pasaba a su amigo, tomaba su chaqueta y buscaba las llaves de su auto—_¿Crees que puedes?_

—Si—Sollozó Bella antes de colgar.

—¿Que sucede Jasper?—Preguntó Edward a su amigo que buscaba las llaves de su auto con desesperación—¿Con quien hablabas? ¿Era con Alice? ¿Le pasó algo?—Comenzó a preocuparse por su hermana, que supuestamente estaba en la casa de Rosalie.

—No era con Alice con quien hablaba—Dijo Jasper distraído mientras revisaba todos su bolsillos.

—¿Entonces a quien le decías tantas palabras cariñosas?—Edward frunció el ceño. ¿A caso estaba engañando a su hermana?

—No es lo que tu piensas Edward—Dijo Jasper al saber por donde iban los pensamientos de su amigo. —Una muy amiga mia tiene serios problemas. Está atravesando un momento muy duro de su vida y necesita de alguien que este a su lado. Para eso estoy yo—Sonrió triunfante al encontrar las llaves—La pobre pasó por mucho y cuando necesita a su mejor amigo, él no está—No pudo evitar reprochar confundiendo a Edward.

—Lo lamento por ella—Dijo Edward sinceramente sin sospechar que el la amiga que tanto hablaba Jasper era Bella.

—Si...—Dijo Jasper duramente—Me tengo que ir. Adios.

Pisó el acelerador a fondo. Quería intentar llegar lo antes posible.

Su hermanita lo necesitaba y el no iba a defraudarle como lo había hecho Edward.

Este último tenía sus motivos, pero para Jasper eran muy infantiles. Porque se enamoró. Tonto. Lo pudo hablar con Bella y listo, pero no, el tuvo que actuar como un niño, no como un hombre de 20 años, casi 21. Ahh, claro. Ahí estaba el problema. Según Edward, Bella era una niña de la cual él no se podía aprovechar. Fue mas fácil dejarla tirada y listo.

_Idiota._

Los minutos pasaban y para Jasper el camino se hacía mas largo.

Cuando a lo lejos divisó la casa de Bella, sintió un pequeño alivio, pero no del todo. Él va a estar mejor cuando vea a Bella sin nigua rasguño.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos se había demorado.

Se bajó del auto dando un portazo y cuando intentó abrir la puerta, estaba con llave.

No sabía que hacer, hasta que recordó donde guardaba Bella la copia.

Revisó entre las plantas hasta que por fin la encontró.

Abrió y corriendo, subió las escaleras, pera desesperado, ir al cuarto de Bella.

Casi se larga a llorar cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con esa horrible imagen.

—Lo lamento Jazz—Decía Bella sollozando desde el suelo—Lo siento tanto de verdad.

Jasper no podía ver nada mas, solo la sangre que salía del brazo de Bella.

* * *

**¿A quien le gustaría tener un amigo como Jasper? A mi si.**

**Respondo a un Review... Todavía no se cuantos capitulos va a tener la historia, pero desde ya les digo que no va a ser un long-fic. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**

**¿Que les pareció? Merece reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: "Vivo en una mentira"**

_"Estoy bien" puede que sea la mentira mas usada._

**Pov. Jasper.**

Me quite la chaqueta, para luego sentarme en el suelo y arrastrar a Bella hasta que quedara cómodamente en mi regazo.

No me importaba si manchaba mi ropa con sangre, solo me destruía por dentro ver lo que el dolor causó en ella.

—Lo siento Jasper.—Decía entre Sollozos—De verdad, lo lamento tanto. Hice todo lo que tu me dijiste, pero no pude evitar pensar en todo eso que me lastima. Fue algo inevitable.

—Shhh—Le acaricié el cabello—Tranquila. No pasa nada.

—De verdad intenté contenerme, pero se me hizo imposible—Su llanto paró, pero los sollozos seguían ahí.

—Ya lo se cielo—Traté de tranquilizarla acariciando su espalda, algo que le gustaba que le hiciera cuando tenía sus adorables trece años y sus padres la regañaban.

—Vamos a curar esas heridas—Le dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Vio algo que la hizo asustarse y poner los ojos como platos.

—Tu camisa...—Dijo apuntándome. Me miré y mi camisa color blanca, estaba muy manchada con la sangre de Bella.

—No importa, vamos a curarte—Entramos el baño, abrí el agua de la canilla, e hice que Bella pusiera el brazo allí. Hizo una mueca ante el dolor, pero luego de unos segundos, actuó como si eso fuera normal. Le sequé cuidadosamente, después tomé el botiquín que tenía y saqué algunas vendas y desinfectante.

Se lo apliqué y luego la vendé.

—Listo—Dije pasando mi mano suavemente por sobre las vendas en su brazo izquierdo.

—Gracias—Susurró con la cabeza gacha.

—No es nada—Caminamos esta sentarnos en la cama—Bella...¿No pensaste en hablar con un psicólogo sobre esto?—Le pregunté.

—No estoy loca—Murmuró mirando sus manos.

—No Bella—Acaricié sus cabellos—No digo que lo estés, pero tu problema es algo grave. Debes hablarlo con un profesional. Yo no puedo hacer mucho porque me faltan un par de años para graduarme de Psicólogo—Esa es la carrera que había elegido desde que tenía 17 años.

—Yo estoy bien mentalmente, el daño está en mi alma—Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Eso es mentira—Le dije y pude ver que en sus ojos resplandeció a ira—Tu vives en una mentira, en la cual aparentas ser feliz mientras por dentro estas destruida. Tu dolor no es solo emocional sino mental también. Hay algo en tu cabeza que te incita a cortarte.

—Yo no vivo en una mentira—Dijo con la mandibular tensa, enojada, mientras volteaba la cara y no me miraba. —Creo que es mejor que te vayas. Gracias por haber venido—Dijo sinceramente.

Me quedé durante unos segundos sentado, para ver si cambiaba de opinión, pero no fue así. Suspirando me puse de pie.

—Adiós.

—Adiós—Dijo todavía sin mirarme.

Así me fui, con la esperanza de que estuviera bien por lo que queda del día.

.

**Pov. Bella.**

Ya se que traté mal a Jasper, pero, no me puedo tomar bien lo queme dijo.

¿Vivo en una mentira? ¿Necesito un Psicólogo? Tonterías. Ningún psicólogo va a poder curar el dolor en mi alma.

.

Dos semanas pasaron desde que Jasper vino a verme. Al otro día me sentí terrible y me volví a cortar. Esta vez fueron solo dos cortes.

_Ring._

Escuché que sonaba el teléfono.

_Ring Ring._

Lo tomé y contesté.

—¿Hola?

—_Hola ¿Bella? Soy Rosalie_—Escuché la dulce voz de mi amiga.

—Aahh. Hola Rose—Saludé con una sonrisa—¿Como estas?— Hace mucho que no veia a Rosalie.

_—Muy bien_—_Respondió—Te llamaba para preguntarte si querías venir a mi casa. Haré una pijamada como hace mucho no hacemos. También vendrá Alice._—La idea me pareció agradable. Necesito alejarme un poco de mi casa y de mi desastrosa vida.

—Me encantaría—Respondí entusiasmada.

—_Genial. Entonces paso por ti en media hora_—Y colgó antes de que pudiera replicar. Suspiré y dejé el teléfono en la mesita.

Subí a mi cuarto y en un bolso preparé todo lo necesario.

Bajé para encontrarme con mi mama mirando la television. Que sorpresa. Salio de su cuarto.

—Mamá—La llamé. Ella me miró— Rosalie me invitó a su casa a dormir. ¿Esta bien?

—Claro—Respondió y volvió toda su atención a un programa que estaba viendo. Suspiré, pues ya estaba acostumbrada.

Escuché la bocina de un auto. Tomé mi bolso, y salí para encontrarme con el hermoso BMW rojos de Rosalie.

—Hola—Me saludó con una sonrisa cuando entré al auto.

—Hola Rose.

Me contó que por fin, entre tantos estudias, se había podido hacer un pequeño hueco para sus amigas. Eso me calló como un golpe en el estomago. Edward nunca se hizo un hueco para mi.

Llegamos rápido, bajamos y cuando entramos, en la sala estaba Alice junto con...Jasper.

Este ultimo se me quedó mirando fijamente, como si yo ocultara un gran secreto y el quisiera descubrirlo.

Luego de saludarnos, Alice y Rose se fueron a la habitación de esta ultima para arreglarla un poco. Jasper se quedó en la sala y yo fui a la cocina.

Agarré un baso, le serví agua y me la tomé de golpe.

Me quedé mirando el clima por la ventana que había en la cocina. No estaba muy lindo, pero tampoco feo.

Sentí que alguien tomaba bruscamente mi mano y me remangaba.

—Lo sabía—Dijo Jasper mirando mis dos marcas recientes.—¿Por que esta vez?—Preguntó sin soltar mi brazo.

—Es que...Es que... Me sentí muy mal por el modo en el que te traté—Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían.

—Ay Bella. —Me miró comprensivamente—Estabas enojada, deprimida. Era normal que reaccionaras así.

—Yo...Olvídalo. No es nada.—Le sonreí para ver si así lo convencía.

—¿Nunca te cansas?—Preguntó con una sonrisa que nunca le llegó a los ojos.

—¿De que?

—De fingir que eres fuerte y callar todo lo que sientes—Sus palabras me dejaron helada.

—¿Soy muy obvia?—Pregunté preocupada.

—No. Tus ojos, para mi, son un mar de emociones—Al ver mi confusión, agregó— Podrás fingir todo lo que quieras, pero tu mirada dice todo lo que callas.

—Jazz...

—¡Oh Dios mio!—Exclamó Rosalie desde la puerta de la cocina sin apartar la mirada de mi brazo. Mierda.

—Rose yo...

—¿Bella tu...?—Ella señaló mi brazo que todavía era sostenido por Jasper—¿...Te cortas?

—Las dejaré solas—Jasper me miró como preguntándome. Asentí—Mantendré ocupada a Alice. Ustedes hablen tranquilas.

—Gracias Jazz—Susurré. El me sonrió para infundirme tranquilidad antes de abandonar la cocina. Nos sentamos en la mesa que había allí.

—¿Tan mal estabas como para llegar a ese extremo?—Preguntó triste.

—No tienes ni idea.—Susurré.

—No lo puedo creer—Dijo mas para ella que para mi—Siempre estabas sonriente.

—Tras mi sonrisa hay cosas que nunca entenderás—No pude evitar soltar esas palabras.

—Eres fuerte—Dijo mirándome a los ojos

—¿Por que piensas eso?—Pregunté realmente confundida. Vió los cortes en mis brazos y dice que soy fuerte.

—Nunca te vi llorando—Respondió.—A pesar de todo tu sufrimiento, que no se cual puede ser a tus 15 años, nunca soltaste ninguna lagrima. Al menos no frente a mi.

—Eso no significa que sea fuerte.

—¿No?—Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No. Significa que soy orgullosa—Respondí con la frente en alto.

—¿Entonces, para ti que es ser fuerte?—Preguntó interesada.

—Tener una sonrisa en el rostro cuando todo se desmorona—El silencio inundó la habitacion. Ninguna de las dos decía palabra alguna.

—Aparento ser una chica fuerte, —Rompí el silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Rosalie—de esas que nunca sufren, ni lloran, ni les importa que diga la gente de ellas, pero en realidad soy todo lo contrario. Lo hago para que la gente no me pueda hacer mas daño del que ya está hecho. —Las lagrimas, comenzaron a arremolinarse en mis ojos—He tenido demasiados problemas, con demasiada gente, lo he superado, como cualquier cosa, pero siempre todo ha tenido su huella, y claro cada huella me ha ido jodiendo un poco mas, y ahora es cuando peor estoy, cuando peor me siento, todo por esos que me jodieron, que fueron pocos pero lo hicieron de verdad. —Apreté mis puños sobre la meza a tal punto que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos—Que cada día pienso que va a ser uno nuevo, y me levanto con ganas de comerme al mundo, sin pensar en el pasado, pero siempre llega alguien y te quita esa sonrisa, esas ganas y vuelves a pensar en todo, y en que no puedes mas, que necesitas desaparecer, que ya te jode todo, porque estas harta y estas a punto de reventar.—Comencé a llorar mientras las palabras salían de mi boca. Quería liberarme un poco, quería disminuir el peso de la carga en mis hombros, pero no cortándome, aunque se que no lo voy a dejar de hacer nunca— Y si, un día alguien me dijo que vivía en una mentira,—Recordé esa tarde en la que Jasper vino a mi casa y dijo esa verdad que no quise aceptar— y me lo tomé a mal, pero es que ahora me doy cuenta de que es verdad, que vivo en una mentira, en la que aparento ser fuerte, hecha mierda por dentro. —Solté todo del golpe. No me callé nada. Miré a Rose que trataba de aguantarse las ganas de llorar sin mucho éxito.

—¡Ay corazón!—Se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde yo estaba para envolverme en sus brazos.—¿No pudiste buscar otra manera de aliviar tus penas que no sea cortándote?—Me preguntó cuando nos separamos.

—Sinceramente, fue lo único que pasó por mi cabeza—Me senté con ella delante mio de pie.

—Pero no soluciona nada. Es mas, creo que hace que sigas acumulando mas dolor—Su rostro tenía una mueca de tristeza.

Me lavé la cara y borré todo rastro de lagrimas que podía llegar a tener.

Con Rosalie abrazándome por los hombros abrimos la puerta de la cocina para encontrarme con Alice.

Tenía su rostro repleto de lagrimas y tapaba su boca con ambas manos tratando de acallar sus sollozos.

Detrás de ella estaba Jasper mirándome con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento. No pude retenerla por mucho tiempo y escuchó todo—Se disculpó.

—¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?—Preguntó dolida—¿No eramos las mejores amigas? ¿No confiabas en mi lo suficiente como para contarme tus problemas en lugar de guardarlos para ti y terminar haciendo eso?

—Así soy yo Alice—Dije volviendo a llorar—A pesar de todas mis dudas e inseguridades, actuó feliz y sonriente, incluso cuando lo único que pasa por mi mente son palabras tristes y desoladas.—Esa era toda la verdad. Ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultando las cosas. Pero algo me voy a jurar a mi misma. NADIE mas va a saber esto. Solo ellos tres.

Sin decir nada, me abrazó.

—Bella...Yo te pude haber ayudado—Susurró.

—Nadie lo puede hacer—Dije sin separarme de ella.

.

**Pov. Alice.**

Hable con Bella a solas y me contó todo.

De sus problemas, el que mas le duele es la indiferencia de Edward. Eso me hizo ver todo rojo. Mi hermano es un estúpido sin cerebro.

Hicimos la pijamada tratando de hacer olvidar a Bella todos sus problemas.

Funcionó por un tiempo.

Ahora estaba en mi casa, caminando hacia el cuarto de Edward. Ese idiota me iba a escuchar.

No le voy a contar todo lo que pasa ella pero si le voy a reprochar un par de cositas.

Entré sin golpear y lo encontré acostado en su cama escuchando música.

—¿Por que entras de esa...?—Lo abofeteé, haciendo que inmediatamente se quedara en silencio por la sorpresa. Llevó su mano a la mejilla derecha en la cual dejé mis dedos marcados—¿Cual es tu problema?—Dijo mirándome enojado.

—Tu Edward—Espeté furiosa—Tu eres mi maldito problema.

—¿Pero que...?—Preguntó confundido poniendose de pie.

—Tu indiferencia le duele a Bella—Dije fríamente. La comprensión destelló en sus ojos. Esos mismos ojos que un día Bella me dijo que amaba.

—Ya se recuperará. Tiene quince años—Hizo una mueca cuando nombró su edad—Toda una vida por delante para hacer nuevos amigos. Uno menos, para ella no es ninguna diferencia.

—Estúpido. Insensible son corazón—Comencé a despotricar en su contra cuando la imagen de las muñecas cortadas de Bella aparecieron en mi cabeza—La has hecho llorar, dijiste que la querías—Se sorprendió cuando me escuchó decir que Bella lloró, pero luego su rostro demostró indignación.

—Y la quiero—Discutió ofendido y enojado, seguramente porque dudé de su afecto por ella.

—Pues tu manera de querer da asco—Le dolieron mis palabras. Lo pude ver en su rostro.

—¿Que quieres que haga? La amo, pero no me puedo quedar con ella—Se sentó en la cama escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. Por un momento sentí lastima por el, pero recordé las marcas de mi amiga y toda lastima se evaporó dejando en su lugar furia.

—¿Por que?—Dije con la mandíbula tensa—¿Por que eres cinco años mayor que ella? Eso es estúpido. Es muy pequeña la diferencia.

—La diferencia es pequeña, si, pero no habría problemas si ella tuviera 17 o 18 años—Se excusó.—Tiene 15. Si fuéramos pareja tendría problemas legales, aparte de que sentiría que me estoy aprovechando de una niña.

La furia iba creciendo y Edward no me daba motivos para disminuirla.

—Por favor. Por lo menos se hombre y quédate como su amigo. La estas matando Edward—Me quejé.

—¿Tu crees que yo me quedaría como el estúpido mejor amigo mientras ella sale con otros chicos y luego me cuenta como le fue?—Preguntó dolido—No lo soportaría.

—Eso nunca pasará.—Se me iba a ir la lengua y no me importaba.

—¿Por que estas tan segura de eso?—Preguntó indiferente mirando por la ventana que había en su habitación.

—¡Porque te ama!—Exclamé cansada. Listo. Ya está dicho. Edward volteó la cabeza para mirarme tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Que?—Preguntó poniendo toda su atención en mi.

—Como oíste. Bella te ama. Lo hace desde la primera vez que te vio. No entiendo por que, pero te ama mas que a nada en el mundo y no es solo un enamoramiento de adolescentes—Dije mirándolo a los ojos—Pero si te pusieras a mirar a tu al rededor hubieras visto tantas cosas que eran muy obvias. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que Bella te amaba menos tu, porque siempre tienes en la cabeza la manera de alejarte ella.—Reproché resentida.

Se quedó pensando en mis palabras con una expresión esperanzada en su rostro, pero lamentablemente, algo lo hizo volver a Tierra y negó con la cabeza para luego dejar su rostro sin emoción alguna.

—Eso no cambia nada—Dijo para seguir mirando por la ventana mientras subía el volumen de la Música, ignorando totalmente mi presencia.

Lo miré una ultima vez, antes de abandonar la habitación y dejarlo en su soledad... otra vez. Esa misma soledad que lo va a acompañar durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno, Al fin alguien trató de poner a Edward en su lugar y obviamente, ese alguien tenia que ser Alice :) Aunque no fue suficiente.**

**Me gusta mucho sentarme en la computadora y leer los Review, de a poco, van subiendo la cantidad. Espero seguir recibiéndolos. Les digo algo a algunas personas que comentan dándome su apoyo emocional Es cierto, los problemas en algún momento van a desaparecer, pero los que tuve yo fueron muy graves, tanto así, que a pesar de estar MUCHO mejor, todavía quedaron cicatrices, tanto en mi alama como en mis muñecas. Si, yo me cortaba y eso fue lo que me motivó a escribir esta historia. Dejenme decirles, que eso no sirve para nada, pero es como una adicción cuando lo empiezas a hacer, te cuesta dejarlo. Yo lo dejé de hacer hace algunas semanas, pero hay días que ganas no me faltan para hacerlo de nuevo .**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: "Lagrimas de un Ángel muerto en vida"**

_Un Ángel llora, cuando siente que su alma gemela está en peligro._

**Pov. Omisciente.**

Bella se siente poca cosa. Las palabras de Tanya retumban en su cabeza, haciendo un agujero negro en su corazón.

_Insignificante. Edward nunsa se fijaría en ti. Poca cosa._

Fue al baño.

Ella cogió la navaja y cortó su muñeca, luego la metido bajo el agua. El dolor no era nada comparado con en el que sentía dentro.

.

Bella tomó una decisión...equivocada...pero ya no es momento de echarse para atrás.

Le pidió a Rachell, la mamá de Jasper, que le entregara una carta a penas llegara a su casa, que sería como dentro de tres horas. Eso le da tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Cerró la puerta de su casa con llave, su madre se fue a no sabe donde... y no le importa.

Fue al baño de su habitación y tomó la navaja.

.

Por su parte, Jasper llegaba a casa temprano porque su compañero no se encontraba y no podían hacer ningún trabajo de la universidad. Lo recibió su madre con el sobre.

—Cariño, Bella me pidió que te entregara esto cuando llegaras.—Se lo extendió y Jasper lo tomó rápidamente.

—Gracias—Se fue corriendo a su habitación y se encerró para tener tranquilidad.

Lo abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Jasper:_

_Hace tiempo, no sabía como se sentía ser fuerte, hasta que ser fuerte fue la única opción que me quedaba...Pero lamentablemente esa fortaleza no fue suficiente._

_Ya no soporto tanta presión. Es mucho y siento que este dolor en mi interior no se va a acabar nunca._

_Se que pensaras que soy una cobarde que le tiene miedo a la vida, pero mi decisión está tomada... Quiero morir. Y no es solo una expresión. Literalmente quiero morir y lo voy a hacer._

_Te escribí esta carta para que les digas a todos lo mucho que los quiero._

_A Alice dile que le agradezco el apoyarme en los momentos mas duros, por estar siempre ahí y darme ese hombro en el cual llorar._

_A Rosalie que gracias por no juzgarme cuando vio mis cortes y me comprendió. Estuvo a mi lado y me apoyó._

_A las dos diles que las quiero mucho y que nunca pude considerar tener unas mejores amigas. Son todo para mi._

_Esme y Carlisle. ¿Que te puedo decir de ellos? Fueron como unos padres para mi. Incluso mejores que los míos. Su cariño y protección hacia a mi nunca se los voy a poder agradecer del todo, y menos ahora que no voy a estar mas en este mundo. Diles que los quiero mucho_

_A Edward... A Edward simplemente dile que lo amo. Pero no como un amigo. Dile que lo amor como una mujer puede amar a un hombre. Ya no tiene ningún sentido ocultarlo. Él fue mi primer y único amor. A pesar de su distanciamiento, mis sentimientos por el nunca disminuyeron. Dile que voy a extrañar todo de él, pero mucho mas, voy a extrañar sus hermosos ojos color verde. Esos mismo ojos que me cautivaron desde el primer momento que los vi._

_Y a ti Jasper... Gracias. Sinceramente gracias. Tu me diste ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba... También te quiero pedir perdón por lo que hice. Se que te enojarás conmigo por no enfrentar mis problemas, pero ya era mas de lo que podía aguantar. Te quiero mucho, hermano. Espero sepas perdonarme._

_Los amo a todos, incluso a Emmett, a pesar de no tener una gran amistad con él. Espero que me guarden en sus recuerdos y sepan entender el motivo de mi suicidio._

_Con amor._

_Bella._

La desesperación se apoderó de Jasper. Guardó la carta en su bolsillo y bajó las escaleras tan rápido que casi se cae.

—¿Que pasa Jasper?—Preguntó Reachell al ver a su hijo bajar de esa manera.

—Debo ir a la casa de Bella—Dijo caminando hacia la puerta con su madre pisandole los talones.

—¿Que sucedió?—Preguntó preocupada.

—Prometo explicarte todo cuando vuelva—_Si es que vuelvo._ Pensó Jasper.

Salió y se montó en su auto. Pisó el acelerador a fondo con la esperanza de no llegar demasiado tarde.

.

Bella estaba sentada en el piso de su baño con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera. La navaja la sostenía firmemente con su mano derecha mientras la rosaba por su muñeca izquierda. Su mirada la tenía perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Estaba mirando a la nada misma.

Trató de pensar en algún motivo para seguir viva, pero no encontró ninguno, se pasó la bajaba por su muñeca presionando profundamente mientras a causa del dolor soltaba algunas lagrimas. Lo mismo hizo con la otra.

La sangre corría por sus brazos manchando las impecables baldosas blancas con un rojo escalofriante.

La liberación llega a buscarla... y ella... cierra los ojos para dejarse llevar.

.

Jasper llegó. Bajó del auto sin ninguna demora. Quiso abrir la puerta de la casa de Bella y vio que estaba cerrada con llave. Comenzó a buscarla entre las plantas como la ultima vez. Pero no estaba.

No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a patear la puerta. Tomaba distancia, para luego corriendo, acercarse y golpearla con su hombro. Estubo así hasta que juntó todo su dolor, sufrimiento, miedo, angustia y toda su fuerza, para darle una ultima patada, logrando de esa manera, que se abra.

Salió corriendo con dirección a la habitación de Bella que milagrosamente tenía la puerta abierta.

—¿Bella?—Entró y no encontró nada. Fue al baño y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando estuvo por entrar. Suspiró y lo hizo para encontrarse con la imagen mas chocante que pudo ver en su vida.

Bella estaba tirada en el piso, rodeada de un gran charco de sangre.

—¡BELLA!—Jasper corrió hasta llegar a su lado y la sentó sosteniéndola por la espalda. Puso dos dedos en su cuello para ver si tenía pulso. Si. Pero era muy lento. No encontraba nada con lo que parar el sangrado de sus muñecas. Sin dudarlo se sacó la remera y usando toda su fuerza la rompió en dos pedazos los cuales ató firmemente en cada una de sus muñecas.

La levantó al estilo novia y con ella en brazos salió disparado hacia su auto. Le sentó de co-piloto para tenerla controlada. Luego se montó él y pisando fondo, partió rumbo al hospital, en el cual trabaja Carlisle. Tomó su celular y le marcó al anteriormente nombrado.

—_¿Hola? ¿Jasper?_—Escuchó la calmada voz del padre de su amigo.

—Carlisle, estoy llevando a Bella para el hospital—Dijo desesperado mientras se pasaba una luz roja.

_—¿Que le pasó ahora? ¿Tropezó y se torció un tobillo?_—Preguntó divertido, ajeno a la grave situación. Bella era conocida no precisamente por su buena coordinador. De vez en cuando le hacía una visita al hospital en modo de paciente solo porque no puede caminar en una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezarse.

—No. Intentó suicidarse—Toda diversión se evaporó de Carlisle al escuchar las palabras de Jasper.

—_¿Como?_—Preguntó shockeado_—¿Intentó suicidarse?_

—Si. No te puedo explicar bien ahora. Necesito que prepares un equipo de médicos para cuando llegue. Bella está perdiendo mucha sangre—Jasper aceleró un poco mas mientras hablaba.

_—Enseguida_—Fueron las ultimas palabras de Carlisle antes de colgar.

—Por favor Bella. Aguanta—Jasper le dio una mirada y se tomó la libertad de llorar.

¿Por que tuvo que hacer esto? Juntos podían superar las cosas. Jasper se había jurado a si mismo ayudar a Bella en todo lo que pudiera. Él iba a hablar con un profesional para ver que era lo que podían hacer un caso como este. Pero parece que Bella no tenía intenciones de salir de ese abismo que ella misma abrió la primera vez que se cortó.

Llegó al hospital, se bajó del auto como un rayo y se dirigió hacia el lado del co-piloto para tomar en Bella en brazos y correr para llegar a las puertas del hospital donde los esperaban un gran equipo de médicos junto con Carlisle quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos todavía sin poder creerse lo que veía.

—No puede ser—Murmuró cuando acostaron a Bella en la camilla. Comenzaron a monitoria todo. Signos vitales, presión arterial, sacaron los pedazos de tela que tenía en las muñecas para ver como la sangre seguía saliendo.

—Jasper hasta aquí—Lo frenó Carlisle al ver que el muchacho tenía intenciones de seguir avanzando. Los demás médicos siguieron corriendo mientras empujaban la camilla de Bella.

—Debes esperar aquí—Dijo Carlisle. Al ver las intenciones de Jasper para replicar agregó—No puedes pasar. Debemos parar la hemorragia de Bella. Saber cuales son sus daños y suturarla.

—De acuerdo—Carlisle se fue al escuchar esas palabras.

Jasper tomó su celular y le marcó a Alice. Necesitaba decirle lo que había pasado.

_—Hola Jazz_—Saludó la alegre voz de Alice.

—All, cariño, estoy en el hospital—Dijo pasándose una mano por sus rubios cabellos.

_—¿Que te sucedio?_—Preguntó preocupada

—A mi nada. A Bella—Soltó.

_—¿A Bella?_—El alivio que Alice sintió por un momento, se evaporó para dejar nuevamente preocupacion en su lugar.

—Intentó quitarse la vida—Alice quedó en estado de Shock al escuchar las palabras de su novio.

—Ven aqui y te explico—Colgaron .

.

Alice comenzó a buscar su bolso con desesperación, sin encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Estaba tan concentrada en su búsqueda, que se sobresaltó cuando Edward le tocó el hombro.

—¿Que buscas, Alice?—Le preguntó con el seño fruncido. La ira creció en el interior de Alice al ver a su hermano. Sin dudarlo, levantó su mano y la estrelló fuertemente en la mejilla de Edward.

—¿Por que fue esta vez?—Preguntó haciendo una mueca de dolor, pues su hermanita puede ser pequeña, pero tiene una mano muy fuerte.

—¡Eres un maldito!—Volvió a abofetearlo, antes de lanzarse contra él y comenzar a golpearlo con sus puños en su pecho.—¡Estúpido!—Siguió golpeándolo sin remordimiento. Edward estaba paralizado por la sorpresa.—¡Te dije! ¡Te dije que tu indiferencia la estaba matando! ¡Imbesil!—Los golpes seguían. Cuando Edward pudo reaccionar, tomó a su hermanita por las muñecas deteniéndola. Alice elevó el rostro para enviarle una mirada fría, pero Edward ignoró eso para fijarse en la gran cantidad de lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos...Esos mismo ojos que estaban inundados de dolor.

—¿Que pasó?—Preguntó preocupado y todavía un poco sockeado por lo que acababa de suceder con su hermanita.

Glacial. Cortante. Distante. Ruda.

Esas eran las palabras que describían a la perfección la mirada que le dedicaba Alice a su hermano.

—Bella...—Alice suspiró conteniendo un sollozó, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, rompió en llanto.

—¿¡Que sucedió con Bella!?—Edward se alarmó al escuchar el nombre de su amada. Tomó de los hombros de su hermana para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Bella...Intentó matarse.

El mundo de Edward se detuvo al escuchar esa frase.

_Bella intentó matarse..._

_Bella intentó matarse..._

_Intentó matarse..._

_Intentó matarse..._

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. A pesar de eso, no se podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Su Bella no pudo haber hecho eso.

En el silencio de la sala, se pudo escuchar claramente, como el corazón de Edward se rompía en mil y un pedazos...O eso es lo que le pareció a él.

—Mi Bella...—Susurró mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro. Sus rodillas fallaron, y cayó al suelo. Llevó una mano en donde se supone, debería estar su corazon, pero solo sentía un vacío desde que escucho esas malditas palabras—Mi Bella...—Alice se asustó. Parecía que su hermano había entrado en un estado catatónico.

—Edward...—Se acercó cautelosamente a su hermano y se arrodilló frente a él. Miró sus ojos y se estremeció. Estaban sin vida, llenos de dolor y sufrimiento.

—Por favor...Dime que es mentira—Suplicó Edward, llorando en silencio—Te lo ruego, dime que es mentira. Dime que esto es una pesadilla de la cual voy a despertar y Bella va a estar a mi lado para siempre—El corazón de Alice se estrujó. Nunca en su vida había visto a su hermano en ese estado.

Edward sentía que su mundo se caía a pedazos lentamente. Ese mundo que solo se sostenía gracias a los recuerdos de su amada.

—¡BELLA!—Gritó Edward desgarradoramente liberando todo su dolor.

Alice lo abrazó y dejó que llorara en su hombro para que él pueda descargarse. Edward se sacudía violentamente debido a los sollozos.

Bella una vez le había dicho que él era un Angel caído del cielo.

En ese momento, Edward parecía un Ángel muerto en vida, llorando por otro Ángel, que estába luchando por seguir en este mundo.

* * *

**¿Fui muy cruel o les gustó este drama? Este capitulo lo escribí en uno de mis momentos tristes asi que no me costó mucho escribirlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: "Dolor"**

_El remordimiento es uno de los peores dolores que puede sentir una persona_

**Pov. Omnisciente.**

Jasper caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera. No sabe hace cuanto tiempo estaba esperando noticias de Bella, pero nada.

Carlisle caminaba con pasos apresurados hacia la sala de espera, para darle el parte medico a Jasper.

Este último a penas vió a Carlisle acercarse, corrió hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Como está?—Fue lo primero que pudo preguntar.

—Mal—Carlisle no quería ser tan rudo, pero prefería decir las cosas rápido en lugar de dar diez mil vueltas alargando el sufrimiento de los familiares del paciente.—Bella perdió mucha sangre... No quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si te hubieras demorado cinco minutos mas—Sus hojos se humedecieron al decir esas palabras. Bella es como una hija para él. La quiere como tal.—Hay que trasplantare sangre y necesitamos de cuatro personas que donen porque el tipo de sangre de Bella es muy raro y no tenemos de ese en el hospital y si le pedimos a otro, demorarían por lo menos un día entero en traerla y Bella no puede esperar un día.

—Diablos. Yo no soy compatible con Bella—Masculló Jasper recordando el tipo de sangre de su amiga—Pero tu si—Dijo mirando a Carlisle esperanzado.

—Si—Suspiró con un poco de alivio—Pero todavía nos faltan tres donadores mas.

—Le pedí a Alice que...—No pudo continuar hablando porque la susodicha apareció siendo arrastrada por un desesperado y lloroso Edward.

—¿Donde está Bella? ¿Como está? ¿La puedo ver? ¿Esta bien?—Edward comenzó a bombardear a su padre con preguntas sin darle tiempo a responder.

—¡Edward!—Exclamaron Carlisle, Alice y Jasper un poco, tan solo un poco divertidos, pues no podían estar mejor en momentos como estos.

—Como le decía a Jasper—Comenzó Carlisle bajo la atenta mirada de Edward—Bella necesita de un transplante de sangre... y rápido.

—¿Y que esperan?—Edward no entendía por que tanta demora.

—¿Tu sabes cual es el tipo de sangre de Bella?—Cuestionó Carlisle.

—Como olvidarlo si es el mismo que el mio. Ademas es tan raro que no todos los hospital lo tienen—Dijo Edward como si fuera obvio. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, comprendió—Oh—Logró articular—No tienen ese tipo de sangre ¿Verdad?—Carlisle asintió muy a su pesar.

—Necesitamos de cuatro donadores—Dijo.

—Eso no es problemas. Podemos donar tu, Alice y yo—Insistió Edward tratando de apresurar las cosas teniendo en cuenta que la vida de Bella corre peligro.

—Edward, solo somos tres. Necesitamos un donador mas.—Explicó Carlisle.

—¡Con un demonio!—Exclamó Edward frustrado pasándose las manos por sus desordenados cabellos color bronce. Suspiró mientras su cabeza trabajaba a cien kilómetros por hora—Yo puedo donar por dos—Ofreció con sus ojos repletos de esperanza.

—Eso podría ser un poco peligroso para ti—Dijo Carlisle dubitativo.

—¿Que importa? No soy yo quien está grave. Es Bella...Mi Bella—Edward se acercó a su padre mientras nuevas lagrimas surcaban su rostro—Por favor papá, quiero que ella se salve—Sin poder evitarlo, Edward hizo un puchero. Podría parecer infantil, pero era algo que no podía evitar—La amo...—Dijo en un susurro lastimero.

Carlisle sentía muchas emociones juntas. Por un lado, su corazón se rompía al ver a su hijo en ese estado, y por el otro estaba feliz, porque el confesó que amaba a Bella delante de él.

Obviamente Carlisle ya sabía los sentimientos de su hijo hacia Bella. Edward era un libro abierto para su padre. Con solo mirarlo a los ojos, el podía saber como se sentía, pero escucharlo de sus propios labios, era otra cosa.

—¿Estas seguro?—No pudo evitar cerciorarse mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de sus destrozado y abatido hijo.

—Si...—Edward sollozó—Por favor papá, hagámoslo rápido—Carlisle asintió mientras se giraba hacia Alice.

—No tienes ni que preguntarlo—Dijo ésta al ver las intenciones de su padre—Los tres vamos a donar sangre.

.

El primero al que le sacaron sangre, fue a Carlisle. La enfermera se sorprendió cuando vio al Dr. Cullen entrar con intenciones de donar sangre para un paciente. Pero luego de pensar en lo bondadoso que es el , la sorpresa se esfumó para ser reemplazada por compresión.

La siguiente fue Alice. Esta ves, la enfermera no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver al a pequeña Cullen.

—Es mi hermana del alma la que necesita la sangre—Explicó Alice dejando su brazo expuesto para que la enfermera haga lo que tenia que hacer.

Por último, entró Edward acompañado por Carlisle. La enfermera se quedó shockeada al ver la hermosura del joven, y a demás, era el Cullen que faltaba.

—¿Te sientes bien, Kate?—Preguntó Carlisle al ver que la enfermera se había quedado en una especie de transe.

—Si doctor—Respondió rápidamente—Es que me sorprende el echo de que usted y sus hijos hayan donado sangre.

—La novia de Edward es la que la necesita—El susodicho se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su padre, pero no dijo nada. Kate, en cambio, se desilusionó al ver que el mas guapo de los Cullen estaba ocupado—El hospital no dispone de ese tipo de sangre porque es muy raro. Pero por suerte, Edward, Alice y yo, somos compatibles. Isabella para mi es como una hija, asi que haría lo que fuera porque ella este bien—Ese fue un golpe bajo para Kate. _Tiene al suegro comiendo de su mano. Que lastima._ Pensó. Se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a hacer su tarea.

—Ya está—Dijo Kate cuando terminó.

—No—Carlisle la detuvo antes de que siguiera guardando las cosas—Edward hará dos donaciones.

—¿Dos? Pero...Pero... Se podría descompensar—Dijo Kate todavía con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Isabella necesita de cuatro personas que donen, y solo somos tres, así que Edward se ofreció para donar por dos—Respondió Carlisle calmadamente, pero por dentro estaba muy ansioso pues quería que las cosas se apuraran un poco.

—La debes amar mucho—Dijo Kate mirando a Edward.

—Mas que a mi propia vida—Respondió sin vacilar. La enfermera contuvo un suspiro y comenzó a preparar todo nuevamente para sacarle mas sangre a Edward.

Cuando terminaron, Kate se llevó la sangre para hacer lo mas pronto posible la transfusión. Por su parte, Edward inhalaba y exhalaba un par de veces, pues en ese momento se estaba sintiendo muy mareado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?—Preguntó Carlisle preocupado al ver a Edward en ese estado. Este ultimo negó con la cabeza, todavía sin abrir los ojos—Te iré a buscar algo dulce para ver si te compensas un poco—Antes de que Carlisle abandonara la habitación, Edward lo frenó.

—Iré contigo—Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad. Carlisle corrió a su lado para hacer que Edward se apoyara en él—Tal vez salir un poco de esta habitación me haga mejor.

Salieron caminando despacio, pues Edward no podía hacerlo mas rápido. Sentía que el suelo se movía.

—¿Sabes que?—Reconsideró Edward—Mejor llévame a la sala de espera y dejame ahi. No creo que me pueda mantener de pie mucho tiempo.—Era mejor esa opción porque la sala de espera estaba mas cerca que la cafetería. En momentos como estos, Edward se lamenta el no haber almorzado. Tenía el estomago vació y le habían sacado dos litros de sangre.

Carlisle le obedeció y comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la sala de espera. Estaban por llegar y lo lejos podían ver a Alice y Jasper caminar de un lado para otro en la sala.

Estos últimos vieron acercarse a Carlisle con Edward casi arrastrándose.

—Iré a ayudarlos—Le dijo Jasper a Alice.

Comenzó a caminar, pero estando a unos cinco metros...

—¡Hijo!—Exclamó Carlisle mientras Edward caía inconsciente en sus brazos.

Jasper corrió esos pocos metros que los separaban para ayudar a su amigo.

—¿Que pasó?—Preguntó tomando a un desmayado Edward de la cintura, haciendo que quedara la mitad de su peso apoyado en él.

—Que haya tenido el estomago vacío cuando le sacaron sangre, no fue de gran ayuda—Comentó Carlisle. Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de espera, donde se encontraba una preocupada Alice.

Sentaron a Edward en uno de los bancos.

—Iré a buscar un poco de alcohol para poder despertarlo—Dijo Carlisle antes de irse.

Alice se sentó al lado de Edward y con ayuda de Jasper, lo recostó de mdo que quedara su cabeza en sus piernas. En esa posición, comenzó a acariciarle sus cabellos cobrizos tan suaves al tacto.

—Va a estar destruido cuando se entere de todo lo que pasó Bella—Dijo sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

Dos minutos después, Carlisle aparecía con un pedazo de algodón y una botella de alcohol. En silencio, tomó el algodón mojado con el alcohol y lo acercó a la nariz de Edward. Este último fue abriendo los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la brillante luz.

Se tomó su tiempo haciéndolo, pero cuando recordó donde estaba y porque, se sentó bruscamente ganándose así una punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

—¿Como esta Bella?—Fue lo primero que pregunto.

—Todavía le están haciendo la transfusión—Respondió Carlisle, antes de girarse con expresión severa hacia Jasper, que al ver el rostro del padre de su amigo, supo de que quería hablar—¿Alguien me puede explicar por que Bella tiene tantas cicatrices en sus muñecas?

—¿Como que cicatrices en sus muñecas?—Preguntó Edward sin entender. Alice y Jasper compartieron una mirada repleta de indecisión antes de que este último tomara la palabra.

—Carlisle...—Comenzó con voz estrangulada—Bella...Estuvo pasando por una etapa muy complicada. Sufrió mucho...

—Jasper no estas siendo claro—Se quejó Carlisle sin borrar su expresión seria—¿Por que Bella se cortaba?—Edward jadeó horrorizado al ver el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Como que Bella se cortaba?—Preguntó casi si voz. Antes de que Jasper pudiera seguir hablando, una destruida Rosalie hacia su aparición en la sala de espera seguida de un jadeante Emmett.

—¡Díganme que esta bien!—Suplicó mirando a Carlisle.—Por favor...

—En este momento le están haciendo una transfusión de sangre—Le respondió.

—¡Rosalie!—Llamó Edward—¿Tu sabías que Bella se cortaba?

—Por supuesto que lo sabía—Respondió con furia—Jasper, Alice y yo lo sabíamos perfectamente. A Emmett se lo conté porque no podía guardarme eso para mi sola.

—¿¡Y por que demonios nadie me lo dijo!?—Exclamó encolerizado. Bella, su mejor amiga, el amor de su vida sufría y nadie fue capaz de decirle.

—¡Porque tu fuiste el que se alejó de Bella hundiéndola mas con tu indiferencia!—Gritó Rosalie enojada.—Te asustaste tanto al descubrir tus sentimientos hacia ella que preferiste alejarte en el momento que mas te necesitaba. Pudiste ayudarla a salir de esto, pero no la veías nunca y ella fui cayendo en depresión poco a poco. Su interior esta lleno de monstruos. Sufrió. Tanto asi que hasta intentó suicidarse—Rosalie soltó lagrimas de furia, dolor, impotencia—¡No tienes ni la mas mínima idea de todo lo que tuvo que pasar sin tu puto apoyo!—Edward bajó la cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas, al darse cuenta que Rose tenía razón.

—Por favor, calmemosnos—Dijo Carlisle—Lo importante aquí, es que por todo lo que escucho y el acontecimiento que nos tiene en esta sala de espera, me hace pensar que Bella va a necesitar de ayuda psicológica. Pero si no es mucho problema, me gustaría saber el por que Bella se cortaba.

—Porque...—Jasper fue el que tomó la palabra. Quien mejor que él para explicar por todo lo que tuvo que atravesar Bella—Bueno, digamos que últimamente a Bella, no le llegaron noticias buenas. Su padre la abandonó. Ese ya fue un gran golpe para ella.—Carlisle asintió mientras escuchaba atento—Otro motivo fue el Bulliyng—Edward y Carlisle abrieron los ojos como platos—Así es. Bella sufría de Bulliyn, pero nunca se lo dijo a ningún adulto porque no quería tener mas problemas.

—¿Sabes quienes y por que le hacían Bulliyng?—Cuestionó Rosalie mirando a Carlisle. Este ultimo negó—Tanya y su grupito de zorras, solo porque Bella era amiga de Edward—El interpelado la miró confundido—Así es. Tanya tenía una obsesión enfermiza con Edward y sentía celos de Bella porque estaba todo el dia contigo. Cada vez que la agredía tanto verbal como fisica, era para demandarle que se alejara de ti. Tanya parecía sentir que Bella era una amenaza para ella y si se juntaba contigo, tu no le harías caso. Sus amigas la cubrían en cada uno de sus ataques.

—No lo puedo creer...—Murmuró Edward en shock—Todo fue mi culpa.

—Exacto—Concordó Rosalie.

—¡Rose!—Reprendió Emmett al ver el estado de Edward.

—No Emmett. Déjala. Rosalie tiene razon_—¡Que masoquista que es!_ Pensó Alice al escuchar las palabras de Edward.

—A demás de todo eso, su madre parecía no tener una hija—Continuo Jasper suspirarando bajo la atenta mirada de Carlisle—Se enfrascaba todo el día en los recuerdos de Charlie dejándola de lado. Desde ese momento, Bella, a sus 15 años, tuvo que aprender a ser fuerte porque la vida le daba golpe tras golpe. Pero parece que no podía soportar tanto—A Carlisle se le humedecieron los ojos al escuchar el relato.

—Y para rematarla—Insistió Rosalie—Edward la ignoraba. La persona que se hizo llamar su mejor amigo la dejó en los momentos mas duros.

—Todavía no lo puedo creer—Murmuró Carlisle.—Siempre tan sonriente, parecía llena de alegría.

—Papá—Dijo Alice—Hay una historia en sus ojos.

—Me había dejado una carta—Dijo Jasper tomando el papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de pedirle a Rose que le traiga una remera. Le extendió la carta a Carlisle, quien comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

**Jasper:**

**Hace tiempo, no sabía como se sentía ser fuerte, hasta que ser fuerte fue la unica opsion que me quedaba...Pero lamentablemente esa fortaleza no fue suficiente.**

Todos en la sala se estremecieron al escuchar esas palabras.

**Ya no soporto tanta presión. Es mucho y siento que este dolor en mi interior no se va a acabar nunca.**

**Se que pensaras que soy una cobarde que le tiene miedo a la vida, pero mi decisión está tomada... Quiero morir. Y no es solo una expresión. Literalmente quiero morir y lo voy a hacer.**

**Te escribí esta carta para que les digas a todos lo mucho que los quiero.**

**A Alice dile que le agradezco el apoyarme en los momentos mas duros, por estar siempre ahi y darme ese hombro en el cual llorar.**

La susodicha, escondió el rostro en el pecho de Jasper mientras nuevas lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

**A Rosalie que gracias por no juzgarme cuando vio mis cortes y me comprendió. Estuvo a mi lado y me apoyó.**

Rose no pudo esconder el sollozo que escapó de su pecho. Emmett se acercó a su novia para abrazarla.

**A las dos diles que las quiero mucho y que nunca pude considerar tener unas mejores amigas. Son todo para mi.**

Rosalie y Alice se miraron para luego sonreír tenuemente.

**Esme y Carlisle. ¿Que te puedo decir de ellos?**

A Carlisle le tembló la voz al leer esas palabras.

**Fueron como unos padres para mi. Incluso mejores que los míos Su cariño y protección hacia a mi nunca se los voy a poder agradecer del todo, y menos ahora que no voy a estar mas en este mundo. Diles que los quiero mucho**

Al resto se les dificultó entender esa parte de la carta debido a que Carlisle hablaba con voz estrangulada. Se le hacía muy difícil a él, leer los pensamientos de Bella momentos antes de cometer semejante estupidez.

—Yo puedo leer—Se ofreció Edward.

—Si recuerdo bien cual es la parte que sigue, no te lo recomiendo—Dijo Jasper. Este tomó la carta de las temblorosas manos de Carlisle siguió leyendo

**A Edward... A Edward simplemente dile que lo amo.**

El sollozo que soltó Edward, pudo haber hecho que hasta el ser mas fuerte llorara.

**Pero no como un amigo. Dile que lo amor como una mujer puede amar a un hombre. Ya no tiene ningún sentido ocultarlo. Él fue mi primer y único amor. A pesar de su distanciamiento, mis sentimientos por el nunca disminuyeron. Dile que voy a extrañar todo de él, pero mucho mas, voy a extrañar sus hermosos ojos color verde. Esos mismo ojos que me cautivaron desde el primer momento que los vi.**

Esos ojos que Bella tanto ama, en este momento están repletos de dolor, angustia, culpa, sufrimiento.

—Yo también te amo, Bella—Susurró Edward muy bajo, pero en el silencio de la sala, se pudo escuchar claramente.

**Y a ti Jasper... Gracias. Sinceramente gracias. Tu me diste ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba... Tambien te quiero pedir perdon por lo que hice. Se que te enojarás conmigo por no enfrentar mis problemas, pero ya era mas de lo que podía aguantar. Te quiero mucho, hermano. Espero sepas perdonarme.**

**Los amo a todos, incluso a Emmett, a pesar de no tener una gran amistad con él.**

El susodicho se asombro, porque era verdad, con Bella no eran los mejores amigos, sin embargo, llegó a quererla y tomó la decisión de ser como un hermano mayor para ella. La cuidaría de cualquier persona que quisiera dañarla.

**Espero que me guarden en sus recuerdos y sepan entender el motivo de mi suicidio.**

**Con amor.**

**Bella.**

En la sala reinó un silencio, que solamente era interrumpido por los sollozos de Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle...Y Edward.

* * *

***Se va a llorar a un rincon***

**Actualización en este fic significa "Lagrimas" ¿O me equivoco?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les queria decir que de ahora hasta el final de la hisotira no voy a actualizar muy seguido porque la escuela dentro de poco va a entregar las notas y tengo que levantarlas porque mi papa esta enojado. A demas, tnego que terminar de escribir los capitulos. Besos.**

**Que les parecio? Merece Reviews?**


	8. Adelanto del cap 8

**Como me voy a demorar en actualizar, decidí pasar a dejarles un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo**

* * *

**ADELANTO DEL CAPITULO 8: "Te amo"**

**Bella - Jasper**

—No lo entiendo—Jasper rompió el silencio que se había formado—¿Por que, Bella? ¿Por que hiciste esto? Pudiste haber muerto.

—Esa era la idea—Respondió rápidamente.

—Tienes 15 años. Toda una vida por delante. No puedes acabarla así como así. ¿No te detuviste a pensar en las personas que te quieren?

—Nadie me quiere Jasper—Corrigió Bella secamente—Por eso hice lo que hice. Porque no tiene sentido que siga en un mundo en el cual nadie me quiere.

La ira creció en el interior de Jasper.

—¡YO TE QUISE!—Gritó sin importarle el echo de que estuviera en el hospital—¡YO TE QUISE TODOS LOS DÍAS! ¡INCLUSO ESOS EN LOS QUE NI TU TE QUERÍAS!

**Bella - Edward**

—No tenías derecho, Isabella—Dijo Edward fríamente tratando de ocultar su dolor interno. Pero después se arrepintió al ver la mueca que hizo Bella.

—Tu no me puedes reprochar nada—Comenzó ella enojada—Me dejaste, y justo en los peores momentos.

—Si, tienes razon, pero eso no significa que tenías que intentar suicidarte—Dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido en señal de enojo—Ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar en las personas que te rodeaban. Yo me alejé, es cierto, pero no estabas sola. Tenías a tus amigos, a mis padres. ¿No pensaste en mi?—Preguntó dolido—¡Yo te amaba!—Exclamó causando que Bella abriera los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa—¡Te amo!—Se corrigió—Si hubieras muerto, yo no tardaría en seguirte.

—¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?—Preguntó

—Porque tenía miedo de las consecuencias que conlleva tener una relación contigo. A tus 15 años y a mis 20, casi 21 no sería muy facil andar de la mano por la calle sin recibir miradas extrañas. Además, tener relaciones sexuales contigo sería un delito—Bella se ruborizó ante estas ultimas palabras, aunque no dijo nada porque Edward tenía razón, pero...

—¡Eras un cobarde!—Exclamó—No tenías la suficiente valentía como para luchar por mi.

—¡Si, fui cobarde,pero no me culpes del todo a mi!—Exclamó Edward furioso—¡Recuerda que tú también sentías algo y tampoco hiciste nada!—Tras escuchar estas últimas palabras, Bella no dijo nada, porque... No podía replicar algo en lo que Edward tenía razón.

* * *

**¿Que dicen? ¿Vale la pena esperar al proximo capitulo? ¿Este pequeño adelanto merece Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: "Te amo"**

_"Amor"...Nadie sabe el gran poder de curación que tiene este sentimiento_

**Pov. Omnisciente.**

_¿Quien va a pasar primero?_

Esa es la pregunta que ronda por la cabeza de todos.

Y cuando digo todos... Es todos. Renne y Esme también se encontraban allí.

Cuando Carlisle les avisó lo que había sucedido se volvieron locas. Renne estaba inconsolable al saber que su hija estaba en el hospital por intento de suicidio. Se preguntaba que es lo que había sucedido para que ella intentara quitarse la vida...

—Creo que Renne debería pasar primero—Opinó Carlisle al ver que los presentes en la sala solo se miraban entre si. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa decisión y así pasó. Luego de Renne, pasó Esme que todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Después Rosalie y Emmett. Alice pasó sin Jasper porque este último quería pasar solo. Le siguió Carlisle.

—¿Quieres ir tu?—Le preguntó el joven rubio a Edward. Este ultimo lo miró a los ojos, antes de negar.

—No. Prefiero hacerlo luego...Yo...Tengo que ordenar mis ideas.

Jasper asintió, antes de adentrarse en la habitación...

Y ahí estaba. Su pequeña hermanita, postrada en una cama, con sus muñecas vendadas, mirando a la nada.

—Hola—Susurró Jasper haciendo que toda la atención de Bella se fijara en él.

—Hola—Bella estaba avergonzada. De eso no había dudas. Se había intentado suicidar y falló en el intento. Lo peor de esto, es que va a tener que dar la cara como venía haciéndolo desde que entró su madre.

—No lo entiendo—Jasper rompió el silencio que se había formado—¿Por que, Bella? ¿Por que hiciste esto? Pudiste haber muerto.

—Esa era la idea—Respondió rápidamente.

—Tienes 15 años. Toda una vida por delante. No puedes acabarla así como así. ¿No te detuviste a pensar en las personas que te quieren?

—Nadie me quiere Jasper—Corrigió Bella secamente—Por eso hice lo que hice. Porque no tiene sentido que siga en un mundo en el cual nadie me quiere.

La ira creció en el interior de Jasper.

—¡YO TE QUISE!—Gritó sin importarle el echo de que estuviera en el hospital—¡YO TE QUISE TODOS LOS DÍAS! ¡INCLUSO ESOS EN LOS QUE NI TU TE QUERÍAS!

Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron al escuchar las palabras de Jasper.

—Lo lamento—Murmuró Bella—Lo lamento mucho, Jazz.

Este último no lo dudó y se acercó a la camilla para abrazar a Bella y de esa manera, sollozar los dos juntos.

—¡Ay Bella!—Jasper acarició sus cabellos tratando de reconfortarla—No importa cuanto te resistas, cuando salgas de aquí, te voy a mandar con un psicólogo.

—Jasper...

—No puedes replicar Bella. No quiero correr el riesgo de dejarte sin ayuda y vuelvas a intentar quitarte la vida.

Al ver la determinación en los ojos de Jasper, a Bella no le quedó otra mas que suspirar resignada y asentir.

—Se terminó tu tiempo, Jasper—Se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Carlisle, quien ni siquiera sintieron entrar.

—Si...—Besó la frente de Bella, antes de retirarse.

—Hay alguien que quiere verte—Dijo Carlisle al ver como Bella cerraba los ojos con intenciones de dormirse.

—¿Quien?—Preguntó Bella confundida haciendo una lista mental de las personas que la vinieron a visitar. Renne, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y ...—Oh—Dijo al comprender—¿Él está aquí?—Preguntó. Carlisle asintió.

—Ok—Bella suspiró preparándose—Hazlo pasar.

Carlisle salió y Edward inexpresivo entró a la habitación. Bella se estremeció.

—No tenías derecho, Isabella—Dijo Edward fríamente tratando de ocultar su dolor interno. Pero después se arrepintió al ver la mueca que hizo Bella.

—Tu no me puedes reprochar nada—Comenzó ella enojada—Me dejaste, y justo en los peores momentos.

—Si, tienes razón, pero eso no significa que tenías que intentar suicidarte—Dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido en señal de enojo—Ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar en las personas que te rodeaban. Yo me alejé, es cierto, pero no estabas sola. Tenías a tus amigos, a mis padres. ¿No pensaste en mi?—Preguntó dolido—¡Yo te amaba!—Exclamó causando que Bella abriera los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa—¡Te amo!—Se corrigió—Si hubieras muerto, yo no tardaría en seguirte.

—¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?—Preguntó

—Porque tenía miedo de las consecuencias que conlleva tener una relación contigo. A tus 15 años y a mis 20, casi 21 no sería muy fácil andar de la mano por la calle sin recibir miradas extrañas. Además, tener relaciones sexuales contigo sería un delito—Bella se ruborizó ante estas ultimas palabras, aunque no dijo nada porque Edward tenía razón, pero...

—¡Eras un cobarde!—Exclamó—No tenías la suficiente valentía como para luchar por mi.

—¡Si, fui cobarde,pero no me culpes del todo a mi!—Exclamó Edward furioso—¡Recuerda que tú también sentías algo y tampoco hiciste nada!—Tras escuchar estas últimas palabras, Bella no dijo nada, porque... No podía replicar algo en lo que Edward tenía razón.

**Pov. Bella**

Edward se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla suspirando y pensando en algo que para mi era desconocido.

Debo admitir que esta "conversación" me dejó sorprendida

El me ama.

Lo que yo creí que era imposible, sucedió.

Él rompió el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido.

—¿Me dejas contar tus heridas? — Preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos con una expresión sufrida.

—¿Para qué? — Cuestioné como pude desde la camilla del hospital.

—Para saber cuantas veces me necesitaste, y no estuve ahí para ti.—Y dejó que las lagrimas contenidas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Nunca en los pocos años que lo conozco, lo vi llorar.

Me rompió el corazón verlo en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

—Edward...

—No, Bella—Me interrumpió—Déjame hablar a mi—Asentí dándole la palabra.—Lamento el haberte ignorado de esa manera. Te fallé en los peores momentos y eso es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar. Voy a hacer lo posible para remediarlo. No pienso volver a dejarte.—Pasó una mano por sus, aun mas, desordenados cabellos mientras de su boca, escapaba un largo suspiro— Te vi crecer desde que tenías doce años. Te quería como también quería a Alice. Nunca en mi vida pude imaginar verte de otra manera que no sea como mi hermanita menor, pero algo en mi interior me decía que el cariño que sentía por ti, era diferente. Aunque no imaginé que tan diferente era—Sonrió con una pizca de diversión—Nunca creí que llegaría a sentir esto que siento por ti—Se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a mi—Si no estoy a tu lado, me siento vacío. El aire me falta—Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y de repente, comencé a respirar entrecortadamente —No puedo creer que dependa tanto de ti—Nuestras narices se rozaban al punto de que podía sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía—Te amo y eso no está bien. Tus 15 años son tan inocentes—Suspiró—Pero si me voy a ir al infierno... lo voy a hacer con estilo—Y me besó.

Sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos fue algo que siempre soñé. Y ahora...Ahora mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

Edward acunó mi rostro entre sus varoniles manos mientras las mías se dirigían hacia su sedoso cabello cobrizo y se quedaban allí sin intenciones de irse.

Edward pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, el cual yo le concedió gustosa.

Sentir su lengua en mi boca fue la gloria.

Era mi primer beso y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien... Pero cuando un leve gemido escapó de su boca, todas mis dudas se disiparon.

El beso se volvió insistente. Mis manos sujetaban con fuerza los cabellos de Edward. Por un momento creí que le estaba haciendo daño, pero otro gemido por su parte me hizo saber lo contrario.

Edward mordió levemente mi labio inferior... Y esta vez fue mi turno de gemir.

Cuando estuve a punto de quedarme sin aire... Edward se separó jadeante.

—Yo...

—Shh—Me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios—No arruines el momento—Y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue algo suave, tierno, dulce. Como si disfrutara de la acción.

—Te amo—Dijo cuando nos separamos, dejando su frente apoyada en la mía.

—Yo también te amo.

—Te prometo que no voy a volver a dejarte sola.—Prometió mirándome directamente a los ojos—Te voy a ayudar a seguir adelante.

Nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos como la puerta era abierta.

—Lamento interrumpir—Carlisle tenía una expresión divertida. No era para menos. Edward y yo seguíamos en la misma posición mientras sentía como el rubor en mi rostro crecía—Pero Bella debe descansar... Y tu también—Añadió mirando a Edward.

Este ultimo me besó bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, haciendo que mi rostro se volviera de un tono carmesí.

—Adiós. Te amo

—Yo igual—Dejó un casto beso, antes de irse.

—¿De que me perdí?—Preguntó Carlisle mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Podría decirse que arreglamos nuestras diferencias.—Me encogía de hombros.

—Me alegro—Dijo sinceramente. Me miró durante unos segundos para luego sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla. —¿Por que te cortabas?—Me quedé helada. Fue directamente al grano. Sin rodeos.

—Carlisle...—Comencé a quejarme.

—No Bella. Como doctor necesito una explicación.

—¿Te conformas si solo te digo que lo pasé muy mal?—Me miró durante unos momentos, antes de suspirar.

—Si no lo quieres hablar conmigo, lo entiendo.—Se puso de pie—Pero lo tendrás que hacer con un psicólogo.

—Si, ya lo se—Dije resignada y Carlisle abandonó la habitación, no sin antes regalarme una ultima sonrisa.

.

**Pov. Omnisciente**

Bella se quedó sola en la habitación, y se puso a pensar en los últimos acontecimientos.

Intentó quitarse la vida.

Nunca imaginó que podría llegar a hacer eso... Pero por suerte, parece que las cosas están mejorando.

No sabe lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante con Tanya y su grupo de huecas, pero por lo menos, recuperó a su mejor amigo... Y no solo eso... Él la ama.

Pero algo la hizo volver a la realidad... Edward le confesó sus sentimientos, sí. También la besó... Pero eso no quiere decir nada. En ningún momento el le dijo que quería pasar en resto de su vida con ella o le preguntó si quería ser su novia...

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir.

_Al final las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles como pensaba._

Y Morfeo la llevó en sus brazos.

.  
El día que Bella salió del hospital, Edward se ofreció a llevarla, pero Renne insistió en que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para conducir, así que Bella se fue con su madre, no sin antes ver como Edward se enfurruñaba.

—Cielo—Comenzó Renne—Lamento tanto todo esto...

—Mamá—La interrumpió—No quiero que te culpes de nada. Ya tuvimos esta conversación y nadie tuvo la culpa. Solo fui yo con mis estúpidos pensamientos y ya. Puede ser que me haya dolido que te enfrascaras en los recuerdos de Charlie—Hicieron una mueca al volver escuchar ese nombre, pero Bella continuo igual—Aun así, no debí intentar suicidarme. Fue muy tonto de mi parte. Estaba rodeada de personas que me quería y sin embargo me creía sola.

Esa fue toda la conversación.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Bella se fue a su habitación metiendo la excusa de necesitar un poco de descanso dado que en el hospital no tubo.

Se acostó en su cama y antes de poder dormirse, su celular sonó.

Quejándose caminó hasta llega a él y atendió.

—Hola.

_—Hola Bella, soy Edward_—Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos... Era Edward... Su Edward.

—Ho-hola Edward ¿Como-Como estas?—Se golpeó mentalmente por haber tartamudeado.

_—Bien... Pero no llamaba para hablar solamente—_Dijo Edward nerviosamente_—Te quería preguntar si te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo._

—¡Claro!—Respondió Bella animada—Nada me haría mucho mejor que salir con un amigo. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Del otro lado de la linea solo había silencio, hasta que ella escuchó un profundo suspiro.

_—No...Bella_—Edward estaba cada vez mas nervioso, haciendo que Bella se confundiera—_Yo... Te estoy preguntando si te gustaría tener una... cita... Conmigo_—Las palabras le salían entrecortadamente_—Ya sabes... No como amigos... Solo como un chico y una chica que... ¿Se gustan?_—Terminó medio preguntado, como si de un momento para otro, dudara de sus propias palabras.

—Yo...

_—Claro, solo si tu quieres_—Agregó rápidamente, preso de sus propios nervios.

—No... Digo... Si... Yo...Ash—Exclamó frustrada dejando a Edward confundido—Quiero decir que sí, quiero salir contigo.

_—Eso... Eso es genial.. Entonces ¿Quieres que el viernes pase por ti?_—Preguntó ahora con un poco mas de confianza al saber que tenía una respuesta positiva.

—Eso sería grandioso.

.

El día había llegado y Edward estaba de lo mas nervioso.

Hasta el momento, Bella fue muy amable con él, algo que no se merecía. Él la abandonó en sus peores momentos. Ella no contó con su apoyo porque el fue una persona egoísta que solo pensó en su propio bien. ¡Por Dios! Bella se cortaba. ¡Se cortaba! Y el como el idiota que es nunca se dio cuenta.

Tenia planeado pedirle su perdón. Ponerse de rodillas si era necesario para poder conseguirlo, aunque Edward tenia bien en claro que no se lo merecía.

Aparcó su auto en la entrada de la casa de Bella y suspiró profundamente antes de bajarse y enfrentarse con sus miedos.

Golpeó la puerta tres veces y una sonriente Renne fue la que abrió.

—Hola Edward—Saludó alegremente.

El joven cobrizo se preguntaba como es que la madre de Bella lo trate tan dulcemente despues de abandonar a Bella de ese modo y dejar que pase por todo sola.

—Hola Sr. Swan—Y antes de que Renne pueda replicar por como la llamó, continuo hablando—¿Está lista Bella?

—Si, enseguida baja. ¿Quieres entrar?

—No, gracias. Aquí estoy bien—Renne asintió para luego entrar a su casa y dejar a Edward solo con sus miedos.

Recordó el día que estuvo en el hospital y se empezó a reprochar a si mismo.

_¡Idiota!_

Se reprendía una y mil veces mas.

Había hecho sentir mal a Bella cuando el único que tenia la culpa de todo fue él.

—¡Hola!—Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la animada voz de Bella.

Se volteó verla y casi se va de espaldas al ver lo hermosa que estaba.

Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido color rojo que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. En la parte de atrás tenia una pequeña cola. En la cintura había un delgado cinturón plateado. **(N/A: Foto del vestido en mi grupo de facebook. Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil.)** Y un saquito negro de mangas largas. Sus pies calzaban unas hermosas sandalias plateadas.

**Pov. Edward (N/A: Necesitaba que esto estuviera desde el punto de vista de Edward)**

—Hola ¿Estas lista?

—Por supuesto—Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y yo le tendí mi brazo, el cual tomó con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

A penas subimos al auto, comencé a conducir a alta velocidad. Vi que Bella hacía una mueca y yo reí divertido.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—¿Vamos a tu casa?—Preguntó al ver como nuestro recorrido llegaba a su fin mostrando mi hogar.

—Así es—Salí del auto y troté hasta llegar del lado del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a Bella.—¿Quieres sacarte el saco?—Su expresión se tensó y negó con la cabeza. De repente comprendí que ella quería tapar sus...

Tomados de las manos comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta. La abrí y dejé que Bella entrara primero para yo poder cerrar la puerta con llave.

—Por aquí

La guié hasta que llegamos al comedor.

—Que hermoso—Susurró viendo la decoración de la mesa.

—Cortesía de Alice—Dije divertido.

Le corrí la silla para que ella se pueda sentar y luego yo fui a la cocina para ir a buscar la comida.

Bella probó el primer bocado mientras yo la miraba expectante.

—Wow. Esto está delicioso. ¿Esme lo hizo?

—Mmm no—Sonreí nervioso—En realidad fui yo—Sus ojos y boca se abrieron a mas no poder mientras dejaba caer el cubierto.

—Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?

—Nop—Resalté la "p" un poco mas de lo necesario—¿Nunca te lo dije? Soy muy bueno en la cocina.

—Tantos años de conocerte y nunca me dijiste que eras tan talentoso como chef—Se hizo la ofendida, pero un amagado de sonrisa hizo que yo también sonriera, pero con disculpa.

—Lo siento, planeo compensarte.

Continuamos comiendo, hablando de puras tonterías, cuando creí que había llegado el momento de hablar sobre eso.

—Bella—No se que es lo que vio en mi rostro para que su sonrisa se borrara—Creo que... Creo que tenemos algo de que hablar.

—Si...

—Lo lamento mucho—Comencé—Se muy bien que no debí serte tan indiferente, pero me asusté al descubrir sentimientos nuevos. Bella.. yo... —Me puse de pie y arrastré mi silla hasta quedar a su lado—Bella yo nunca me había enamorado antes—Confesé en un susurró—Toda esa sobreprotección, esos celos que sentía cuando te veía con otro chico no era cariño de hermanos. Pero de eso me di cuenta tarde, cuando ya no había vuelta a tras. Entonces, creí que la mejor solución era alejarme de ti. Cuan equivocado estaba. Yo no sabía todo lo que te pasaba. ¡Maldita sea Bella! Te cortabas. ¡Te cortabas! Y yo nunca lo supe—Pasé mis manos por mi cabello tirando de el.—No llores—Pedí al ver como las lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos.

—No me pidas que no lloras—Sollozó—Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar sola, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es dejarme llorar.

Ese fue un golpe duro para mi corazón, pero no dije nada porque ella tiene razón.

—Ya no voy a poder usar remeras mangas cortas por todas esas malditas cicatrices.

—Bella... Tranquila...

—¡No me pidas que esté tranquila!—Exclamó poniéndose de pie exaltada. La imité—¡NO me pidas que esté tranquila justo en estos momentos! ¡Tu no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de todo lo que tuve que soportar sola!—Dejé que se descargara contra mi porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella—Bueno, no estaba sola. Los tenía a Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, pero me faltabas tú. Esa persona que se hizo llamar "mi mejor amigo"—Hizo comillas en el aire mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión burlona—Vaya amigo fuiste—Suspiró—Siempre supe, que si tu hubieras estado a mi lado, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Y ahora que te consume el remordimiento te disculpas y cuando yo empiezo a liberar todo mi dolor... ¡Tu me pides que me tranquilice!—Exclamó indignada—¿¡Como quieres que esté tranquila!?—Gritó lloran con impotencia— No puedo estarlo cuando...

Y antes de que continuara, la besé.

Tenia que hacerlo para poder tranquilizarla.

Ella no se resistió. Al contrario, enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello y profundizó el beso.

Probé el sabor salado de las lagrimas que se deslizaban desde sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas, hasta llegar hacia las comisuras de sus labios.

—No te voy a volver a dejar. Me vas a tener a tu lado siempre—Prometí limpiando el resto de sus lagrimas.

—¿De verdad?—Preguntó esperanzada

—Si Bella—Respondí con determinación—De ahora en adelante, superaremos todo juntos. No importa que tan duro o doloroso sea, no nos separaremos.

—Te amo—Dijo con los ojos humedecidos.

—Te amo—Y la besé una vez mas para darle valor a mis palabras.

* * *

**Awwwww Al fin Bella reaccionó como tenía que haber reaccionado.**

**Perdón por la demora, pero como había dicho antes, estoy corta de tiempos. El jueves tuve prueba de matemática :( Espero que me haya ido bien.**

**Las invito a pasarse por mi nueva historia "Lazos de sangre"**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Por favor, lean la nota al final del capitulo. Disfruten en cap...**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: "La idea"**

_"A veces, lo mas descabellado, es la mejor opción"_

**Pov. Omnisciente.**

Hoy Edward y Bella tenían una nueva acompañante en la parte trasera del auto.

Renne, la madre de Bella, que retorcía sus dedos presa de los nervios.

Ella iba porque tenía que justificar la ausencia de Bella durante tanto tiempo y eso era algo que le aterraba.

¿Como le explicas a alguien que tu hija no iba a la escuela porque estuvo en un hospital al ser ingresada por intento de suicidio?

Llegaron y Renne miró a su hija.

—Lo mejor es que vengas conmigo—Le dijo. Bella asintió y miró a Edward suplicante sabiendo que él entendería.

—Yo también iré—Le sonrió para que se quede tranquila.

Edward las ayudó a bajarse del auto y tomó la mano de Bella para hacerle saber que no está sola, pero luego se soltaron porque tenían que mantener las distancias dado que la diferencia de edad seguía siendo un impedimento en su relación frente a la justicia porque Bella es menor de edad y Edward supera los 18.

Estos dos se giraron para ver a Alice bajarse de su auto y prácticamente danzar hacia ellos.

—¿Como estas Bella?—Preguntó. Renne miró a los tres y decidió seguir su camino sola. Era mejor que Bella no estuviera presente cuando ella le diera la noticia al director.

—Pues respiro y sigo viva... Supongo que bien—Trató de sonar graciosa, pero lo único que logró fue que Edward y Alice se tensaran—Lo siento

—Esta bien—Edward la rodeó con sus brazos—Hay que tratar de ver las cosas con una mirada positiva. Estas viva y eso es lo único que me importa.

—Edward tiene razón—Secundó Alice—Ademas...—Sonrió de oreja a oreja y Edward se estremeció al saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza—El viernes es el cumpleaños de Edward y tenemos solo tres días para planearle una fiesta.

—Alice...—Trató de replicar Edward porque dados los últimos acontecimientos el no estaba de ánimos para una fiesta.

—Alice nada—Lo interrumpió—La fiesta se hace y espero ver a Bella allí—Le envió una mirada del Gato con botas y ella solo pudo asentir.

—De acuerdo—Se rindió Edward—Vamos Bella que tenemos que ir a la oficina del director.

A penas entraron, la mirada del director se dirigió inconscientemente a las muñecas de Bella que eran tapadas por las mangas de su abrigo. Ella por pura inercia, escondió sus brazos detrás de su espalda y bajó la mirada a sus pies.

—Señorita Swan...—El director carraspeó para tratar de aclarar un poco su ronca voz, la cual se había puesto así por la sorpresa—Ya... Ya hable con su madre, puede ir tranquilamente a clase.

—Gracias—Susurró Bella y sin esperar mas, salió siendo seguida por Edward.

—¿Viste como me miraba?—Preguntó—Como si fuera un bicho raro.

Caminaba a paso apresurado y Edward la seguía sin problema alguno dado su destreza.

—Bella—La tomó del brazo para que detenga su rápido andar—Es normal que lo haga.—Miró a su alrededor fijandose que no haya nadie y susurró—Tu madre le dijo que intentaste suicidarte.

—Si, tienes razón.—Concordó Bella con un suspiro resignado.

—Ahora tu tienes que entrar a clases, yo me iré a la universidad—Miró su reloj e hizo una mueca—Ya perdí la primera clase, pero no importa, llego a la segunda—Miró el pasillo y al darse cuenta que estaba completamente vacío, besó a Bella.—Iré a buscar a tu madre, la llevo a su casa y después me iré. Adiós cielo—La besó una vez y mas y entró a la oficina del director mientras Bella comenzaba a camianar hacia su clase.

Ese día fue un martirio para Bella.

Recibía miradas extrañas, curiosas, de sorpresa e indiferentes. Había un poco de todo, pero lo peor llegó en la hora de gimnacia.

Bella estaba buscando desesperadamente la sudadera, porque el uniforme consistía en un short y una remera mangas cortas. No podía salir así al gimnasio y mostrar los brazos libremente.

La profesora la esperaba impacientemente para poder comenzar con la clases.

—¡Tanya!—Llamó a la chica que se encontraba en el otro lado del gimnasio practicando con las porristas dado que las del ultimo año animaban los partidos—Ven aquí por favor.—Ella obedeció caminando, prácticamente saltando, haciendo que su falda se levantara un poco dándole una buena bista a los chicos que estaban en su clase de gimnasia. —Necesito que vayas a buscar a Isabella a los vestidores.

—Con gusto profesora—Sonrió maliciosamente y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Comenzó a caminar con firmeza hasta llegar al vestidor para encontrar a Bella con las manos metidas en el casillero buscando la sudadera.

—Hola Isabella—La interpelada se estremeció al escuchar esa voz—Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Tanya...—Susurró sin sacar los brazos del casillero.

—¿Que estas buscando?—Bella seguía con los brazos escondidos

—Una sudadera—Respondió.

—Mírame cuando te hablo—Demandó Tanya al ver que Bella no apartaba la mirada del casillero abierto. Ella no le hizo caso, así que la rubia se acercó y empujó a Bella hacia atrás haciendo que cayera sentada y deje al descubierto sus brazos. Todo se vio. Las cicatrices de sus cortes y las vendas que tapan sus muñecas.

—Isabella...—Murmuró con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando los destrozados brazos de la chica.

Bella se puso de pie y escondió sus brazos detrás de la espalda.

—Tu te cortabas...—Susurró Tanya con la voz ahogada—¿Por que?

—¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso?—Bella le envió una mirada envenenada y Tanya al mirar sus ojos lo supo. Fue por su culpa.

La rubia se dirigió hacia su casillero bajo la recelosa mirada de ella y sacó una sudadera con el logo de las porristas, que era el mismo que tenía el equipo de football. Se acercó a Bella y se la tendió al mismo tiempo que le susurraba:

—Lo siento.

Bella tomó lo que le ofrecía y Tanya abandonó los vestidores.

Eso Bella no se lo esperaba.

Salió del shock rápidamente y se puso la sudadera para luego dirigirse hacia el gimnasio donde la esperaba una enfadada entrenadora.

.

Después de ese extraño suceso, Bella estuvo mas relajada.

Tanya pasaba a su lado y le enviaba una mirada de disculpa.

Tenían mucho de que hablar, o eso es lo que pensaban Tanya y Bella, pero no apresurarían las cosas.

Isabella le dará el tiempo suficiente para que ella pueda procesar la información y que pueda manejar la culpa que en ese momento seguramente la estará carcomiendo.

.

—¿Como te fue?—Preguntó Edward sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Bella sonrió al escuchar la típica pregunta.

—Bien—Y esa fue la misma respuesta de siempre, pero esta vez estaba siendo sincera.

—¿Segura?—Edward enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

—Completamente.

Bella le contó a Edward lo que sucedió con Tanya haciendo que el cobrizo se sorprendiera.

—¿Entonces ella te pidió perdón?—Preguntó de nuevo para estar seguro.

—Sí, así es.

—De todos modos, me sigue cayendo mal—Y dieron por sanjado el tema.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas hasta que llegaron a la casa de Edward. Los Srs. Cullen habían invitado a Bella a cenar y ella aceptó gustosa, obviamente luego de haberle pedido permiso a su madre.

Edward estacionó el auto en la entra y cuando ayudaba a Bella a bajar, Alice llegaba en su porshe.

—¡Hola!—Saludó cuando llegó a su lado.

—Hola—Contestaron Edward y Bella al unísono.

Entraron y fueron recibidos por Esme que se encontraba mirando la televisión pensando en lo que podría cocinar esa noche.

—Yo iré a mi habitación—Dijo Edward—Tengo que terminar un trabajo.

—De acuerdo—Sonrió Alice—Vamos a mi habitación —Arrastró a Isabella y cuando llegaron, cerró la puerta con llave y puso música con volumen no tan alto para poder hablar.

—Ven, siéntate—Le dijo a Bella. Así lo hizo—Al final, nunca te pude mostrar lo que Jasper me regaló para nuestro aniversario—Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su mesita de noche.

Bella miraba con paciencia como buscaba el objeto en cuestión.

Alice se acercó a ella con una hermosa caja en la cual guarda todas sus joyas. Bella la tomó y al abrirla lo primero que vió, fue una hermosa cadenita de plata con un corazón azul.

—Es un diamante—Escuchó que Alice le dijo.

—Es muy hermoso.

—Si ¿Verdad?

Bella le tendió el collar a Alice para que lo guardara y le preguntó:

—¿Por que no lo usas?

—No lo se—Sonrió—Siento que esto, la primera vez que lo use tiene que ser en un gran acontecimiento... En una ocasión especial que estoy segura que se acerca.

—Si tu dices...—Bella se encogió de hombros restandole importancia a lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon que golpeaban la puerta.

—¡Adelante!—Gritó Alice.

—Lamento interrumpir chicas—Dijo Esme asomando la cabeza por la puerta—Pero ya está lista la cena.

—Ok. En seguida bajamos—Le contestó Bella y Esme con una última sonrisa, abandonó la habitación.

—Vamos—Alice tomó la mano de Bella y la volvió a arrastrar hasta que llegaron al comedor y se sentaron. Isabella lo hizo al lado de Edward mientras que Alice en frente.

—¿Como te fue hoy en la escuela?—Le preguntó Carlisle cauteloso a Bella.

—De hecho, me fue bastante bien.

—¿Algún problema o algo...?

—Si te refieres a Tanya y a su séquito, ellas... se comportaron.—Encogió sus hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. No quería hablar de eso en este momento—¿Y a ti como te fue en el trabajo?—Carlisle sonrió logrando que Bella también lo hiciera sabiendo que él se enfrascaría en una gran conversación de lo mucho que le gusta ser doctor.

—Me fue muy bien, excepto cuando fue un niño y una mujer con serios hematomas en sus cuerpos—Su mentón se tensó de furia—Dijo que estaba bajando las escaleras con el niño en brazos y tropezó. Obviamente no le creí...

—¡Oh por Dios!—Exclamó Esme—¿Tu crees que el esposo le hizo eso?—Preguntó angustiada.

—Lamento decirlo, pero si. Es imposible hacerse ese tipo de lesiones solo con caerte de las escaleras—Suspiró Carlisle.

—Que maldito—Dijo Alice indignada— ¿Y el niño? Dios, no me quiero imaginar las cosas que tuvo que ver.

—Eso mismo pensé yo cuando los revisé.

—Pobre mujer—Murmuró Bella para si misma, pero todos la escucharon y asintieron de acuerdo.

—Hablemos de otra cosa, por favor—Pidió Esme un poco triste imaginándose la tortura que es el día a día de esa mujer y su pobre hijo.

—¿Como que?—Preguntó Carlisle.

—De Edward y Bella—Dijo Alice con una sonrisa viendo como los susodichos se ahogaban con su comida.

—¿Que quieres hablar sobre ellos?—Preguntó Esme confundida.

—El hecho de que no pueden estar juntos.

—¿Por que no pueden estar juntos?—Preguntó Carlisle frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo 22 años—Respondió Edward como si eso explicara todo.

—21—Corrigió Alice.

—Faltan dos días para que cumpla 22

—Bueno, pero faltan dos días, aun tienes 21—Replicó.

—De acuerdo—Interrumpió Carlisle antes de que Edward pueda refutar y no terminen mas la discusión. Conociendo a sus hijos, era mejor hacerlos callar—Sigo sin ver el problema a la situación.

—Bella es menor de edad—Respondió Edward con una mueca—Estar juntos es ilegal.

—Corrección—Comenzó su padre—Tener relaciones sexuales es ilegal. Si no sucede nada de _eso_, no hay problemas legales.

—¿Pero como puedes hacerle entender a un Juez que ella seguirá siendo virgen hasta llegar a los 18?—Cuestionó el cobrizo enarcando una ceja en dirección a Carlisle.

Por otro lado, Bella estaba tomando un rojo carmesí.

No podía creer que estuvieran hablando tan libremente sobre el sexo y su virginidad frente suyo. Para ella, eso es como un tema tabú que nunca se imaginó que lo terminaría discutiendo con la familia Cullen.

—No es necesario que_ lo hagan_—Intervino Esme con un poco de esperanza. Nada le gustaría mas, que ver a Edward y Bella como pareja. Pasaron muchas cosas y eso sería como un rayo de luz en tanta obscuridad.

—¡Ay por favor mamá!—Exclamó Alice rodando los ojos—Edward se estuvo resistiendo a lo que siente por Bella durante mucho tiempo y Bella es una adolescente con sus hormonas al punto máximo...—Le envió una mirada de disculpa a su muy sonrojada amiga que todavía no podía pronunciar palabra alguna—¿Cuanto tiempo crees que aguantarían sin tener sexo? Perdón por la expresión, pero es la pura verdad.

—Bueno... Yo tengo una solución, pero eso depende de cuan grande es el amor que se tienen—Dijo Carlisle.

—Estamos abiertos a todas las opciones—Edward compartió una mirada con Bella pidiendo una respuesta y ella asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Bueno, cuando una persona es menor de edad y se enamora de un adulto, es imposible estar juntos sin tener problemas legales, pero a veces su amor es tan grande que le piden permiso a los padres del o la menor para...

—¿Para que? ¿Cual es la solución?—Preguntó Bella impaciente, al fin encontrando su voz. Edward se encontraba del mismo modo.

Carlisle el ver su estado, solo pudo suspirar y decir:

—La única solución para que puedan estar juntos sin tener ningún problema, es casándose.

* * *

**o_O**

**¿Alguien se esperaba eso? ¿Alguien? Porque yo no, se me ocurrió cuando estaba por un poco mas de la mitad del capitulo y no pude evitar escribirlo... Vamos a ver como sigue esto. Ustedes comente sus opiniones teniendo en cuenta que esto es FICCIÓN Cualquier cosas puede pasar ;) Ademas, creo que si se casan, tengo un hermoso epílogo en mente... No lo se, ustedes deciden .**

**Perdón por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, pero es que últimamente no estoy teniendo unos días muy lindos que digamos. (Fui al doctor y por lo que le conté, tengo que ir al Psicólogo. Mi mamá va a averiguar para uno que queda cerca de mi casa)**

**Espero que puedan entenderme.**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Merece Reviews? :D**

**PD: Se pasan por mi nueva historia que se llama lazos de sangre? Pueden encontrar el trailer en mi perfil.**


End file.
